


Edin: The Lost Avatar

by AvatardtheAvatar, Jszewczyk97



Category: Avatar (TV), Avatar: Legend of Korra, Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Airbending, Avatar, Earthbending, Edin, F/F, Firebending, New Adventure, Waterbending
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-03
Updated: 2015-08-10
Packaged: 2018-04-02 18:09:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 33,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4069594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvatardtheAvatar/pseuds/AvatardtheAvatar, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jszewczyk97/pseuds/Jszewczyk97
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a new story set in the Avatar Universe. 25 years after the death of Korra, but yet the new avatar has yet to be found, has he disappeared for a second time? It's about Edin a fire bender who comes to realize he is the Avatar much to his surprise. Especially due to the fact that the avatar cycle makes it impossible for the next avatar to be a firebender. This is about his journey. This is also my first ever fanfic so please review.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Dreams and Nightmares

**Author's Note:**

> This is a whole new adventure, some parts may be graphic. I'll try to keep this as real as possible and as in line with avatar lore as possible.

“Earth, Fire, Air, Water… Earth, Fire, Air, Water” he repeats these words to himself as he lies restlessly in his bed. He has been getting less and less sleep lately. Maybe this is due to the fact that he will be starting his junior year in school in the coming days. However ever since the search for the new avatar had come up empty he’d been wondering if the avatar line was discontinued. These thoughts raced through his head until it started hurting him. He then decided it’d be best if he tried and got some sleep. He gently closed his eyes and slowly fell asleep.

…

He begins to hear whispers; feel chills and feels the wind pulse through his hair. It’s dark but he looks around to survey his surroundings. He seems to be standing on a large platform surrounded by water. He looks down at himself and notices he’s in his pajamas with no shoes on. He looks up again and barely makes out an island in the distance. He turns around completely and sees a city lit up with lights. The whispers then stop.

“Where am I?” He says

He then looks up and sees a statue, a large one. He takes a couple steps back to see the statue in its entirety. He nears the edge of the platform and looks up again.

“Is that Avatar Aang?” He says out loud

He realizes that he’s in Republic City but he’s still confused as to why. The whispers returned and began to become louder and louder. He begins to question himself.

“What’s going on?”

“Why am In Republic City?”

“What are these whispers?”

The whispers cease.

“What’s happening to me?”

“I can tell you.” A deep voice replies

He turns around to see a silhouette of a man shaded by the darkness.

“Who are you?” He says

“I am you.” the silhouette replies  
“We are all you.” As 2 other voices shout out.

There are now 3 silhouettes and 2 of them appear to be human but the 3rd resembles that of a spirit.

“Who are you 3?” The boy says with a fearful tone

“In time you shall know” the silhouettes speak in unison and slowly fade out.

“No, wait!” he cries out

The silhouettes disappear and he turns around only to see that the city lights are gone and only dark, lifeless buildings remain. He turns again and sees that the island is slowly sinking. He then looks down and notices the water rising. He tries to climb the foot of Aang’s statue to no avail. The water continues to rise until it is at his feet. He begins to scream.

“HELP ME, SOMEONE HELP!! I’M GONNA DROWN!”

The water rises more and more until it is at his neck. He looks up one more time at Aang’s statue to see that the tattoos on the statue and the eyes are glowing. He seems to forget that he is about to be submerged in water and stares at the statue. The water soon covers him and as he sinks he keeps his eyes focused on the statue. His eyes then close as he begins to lose consciousness. 

“Edin” a warm tender voice calls out

“Edin”

“Edin” the voice begins to sound more annoyed

“EDIN!!!” the voice shouts out

Edin woke up in a cold sweat to see the woman standing over him looking directly at him with her amber eyes. It was his mother. She had a smile on her face and was glad to see her step son finally was up. Edin took a second to scan the room to make sure he wasn’t dreaming. 

“Are you okay?” his mom asked

“Yeah...” as he looks to the side

She sat down beside him on his bed and looked at him with a cheerful smile.

“Do you want to talk about it?” she says as she scans him  
“No I’m fine, thanks anyway”

“Well in that case get ready because breakfast is ready!” she said happily

“Thanks, I’ll be down in a minute”

She gave him a quick smile and walked out of his room.

“What happened?” he says to himself


	2. Meeting The Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter you will meet Edin's family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update, me and my co-author were working on chapter ten!!

Edin continued to question himself, as he lay motionless in his bed. “What was that dream all about?” he says as he stares at the ceiling of his room. He finally decides to get up from his bed and make his way to his mirror, which stood upon his deck off in the corner of his room.

Edin didn’t have a huge room it was of moderate size, but it didn’t seem to bother him much. He was just happy that he didn’t have to share it with his other siblings, Iko and Kira. Edin took a tired look at himself in the mirror. His once tan skin looked very flushed, and his face clearly showed the amount of stress he was under. He had bags under his hazel eyes and they were severely bloodshot. His once laid back hair was now messy and spiky. He seemed to wear his emotions on his sleeve. It was very evident that he had gotten little sleep. For a 16-year-old boy he looked older than he actually was. Not only was this evident upon his facial features but also his body. He had a muscular build at a moderate height. He was fairly tall for his age, but amongst his peers he was merely of average height. He was a very handsome boy although at this moment in time it wasn’t as evident. He continued to look himself in the mirror contemplating what the day had in store for him.

“Well school starts in a few days so I’m guessing Iko and I have to go shopping for supplies, and go pick up our uniforms.” He thought to himself while still looking at himself in the mirror. “Maybe I can tell Iko about the dream, he’ll probably know what it meant.” A look of determination crossed Edin’s face in hope that his older brother might have the answer to his problem.

He stepped away from the mirror after that long silence and began getting prepared for breakfast. He could already smell his mother’s cooking from his room and his stomach was already growling. He opened his drawer and pulled out his usual fire nation get up. It consisted of his red trousers that were tucked into his black boots. A red undershirt covered by a black vest that reached down past his waist. He also had a golden belt that wrapped along his waist connecting his vest to his trousers. It was a very fitting outfit and brought out the best of his physical traits.

“Huh” he sighed as he thought about his dream for the last time before exiting his room.  
He made his way to the dining area of his house, which took him past his older brother, and sister’s rooms. He turned right into the hallway leading towards the living room area. Before he could fully pass from his living room to the dining room his brother entered.

“Hey there Edin, what’s up?” his brother said in a sweat still catching his breath from his morning run. He was panting hard with his hands on his knees and his face looking at the floor. His brother was topless with just his athletic red pants on and boots. His body was drenched in sweat and helped clearly define his well-toned body. Iko was considerably bigger than Edin in stature. He was taller but just barely, but had a much more built body.  
“Nothing much, just woke up for breakfast. Where were you?” Edin said knowing fully well that his brother woke up early everyday to run.

“I went on my run.” His brother said with a gasp of air. “You should know this by now, I’ve been doing this all summer.” His brother looked up at him with a quizzical look.

“Are you okay man?” he said with a concerned tone finally standing straight up and walking towards his younger brother looking at him with his vibrant green eyes.

“Yea, I just had a weird dream.” Edin said this as he rubbed his head.

“What was it about?” Iko said with a concerned voice putting his hand on his brother shoulder.

Edin took a long look at his brother, sighed “It was dark and I found myself in Republic City on Avatar Aang’s statue, and…” He trailed off

Iko just simply looked at his younger brother who was currently struggling to organize his thoughts “It’s okay just go eat breakfast and when we head out to get our supplies and uniform we’ll talk…okay?” his brother’s words were kind and understanding. It gave Edin assurance that he wouldn’t be dealing with this alone. With that notion both boys began to head opposite directions, Iko to his room to shower and change and Edin to the dining room.

“Hey Edin nice of you to join us, we thought you’d never wake up” his father said sarcastically while taking a sip of leechy juice. “Oh leave the kid alone Liwe, he just had a rough night.” His mom replied In Edin’s defense as she laid his breakfast down for him.

“Oh I’m just teasing the boy, he knows I’m joking.” his father said as he lightheartedly laughed at the situation. His father was on the police force and was well renowned for his work. He was a great earth bender and was awarded several awards for his service. He was a tall man with a darker complexion than that of his 2 sons, but still resembled them. He was a middle-aged man with a black beard and dark black hair. His eyes were also green and his face showed signs of stress and aging. However he was still a handsome man. He had a serious demeanor, but around his family that all vanished he seemed more at ease when he was home and seemed to drop all his burdens.

“Goodmorning mom and dad.” Edin replied while forcing a smile at both of his parents.

“Good morning Edin!” his little sister said after cheerfully appearing in the corner. She had a great smile on her face and seemed happy to see Edin.

“Good morning Kira!” he said trying to mimic her joy.

“Are you and Iko going supply shopping today?” she said with a smile on her face.

“Ahh yea I think so” Edin said while putting a spoon of food in his mouth.

“Can you buy me something from the marketplace?” She said in a pleading voice.

“Uhm we’ll see, I’ll try to if I have some extra money left over.” Edin forced another smile at the young girl who seemed to be enjoying his presence. She was about 7 years old and had grey eyes with vivid white skin. Her face shone bright in the light from the living room and she returned her attention to her meal.  
…

Breakfast went by quick with the casual talking and not too long after Edin and Iko gathered their stuff and headed out into Omashu to go buy their supplies. The city was bustling at this time; many people were also out buying their goods. As they traveled from market to market gathering all their goods Edin began to see visions of people in the crowd. There seemed to be a middle-aged woman with her eyes glowing walking toward him. She was in water tribe clothing and was coming straight towards him.

Edin froze in his tracks, he didn’t know whether to yell or just stand there. He tried closing and opening his eyes to see if the person would disappear but it didn’t work. He finally decided to take a deep breath and calm down. He looked over at his brother Iko who was busy getting their uniforms and then surveyed his surroundings. Edin then looked up again and the woman was gone. He walked over to his brother who noticed how distraught Edin was.

“Alright, I think it's time to talk about that dream of yours.” Iko could see the fear all over Edin’s face and he was concerned for his brother’s health.

As they left the school with their uniforms and headed back Edin told Iko all about his dream and asked Iko what it possibly meant. His brother thought about it for a minute.

“To be honest, I don’t know.” Iko said with a saddened look.

“Thanks anyway, I’m just figure out what’s going on.” Edin said while turning around and noticing the female figure with the glowing eyes had returned.

They stopped at the market to pick up something for Kira.

“So what do you want to get for little sis?” Iko said scanning the goods.

“I don’t know” at that moment Edin saw a necklace that caught his eye.

“That’s It!” he exclaimed.

It was a White necklace with red; green, yellow and blue pendants signifying all the nations. It had every emblem and even the engraving of each nations element. It was perfect. He quickly asked the vendor about the price. They were glad it was within their price range. They quickly picked it up and ran back home to present it to the young girl.

“Thank you so much! You two are the best brothers I could ask for!” The girl squealed and gave the boys a hug. The two boys were delighted they could give their little sister something memorable. As they exited the living room Iko asked Edin if he wanted to go the U.A. Edin reluctantly agreed, they greeted their parents and headed out for a second time as the sun began its downward path towards sunset.


	3. Underground Hideout

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You learn about the underground hideout that all the teens go to to relax and or have some fun in Omashu.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for another late update, we're finishing up chapter ten.

The air was refreshing and had a cool breeze. The sun was beginning to set and the sky was painted in a sea of pink and orange. It looked beautiful. As the two boys journeyed out to the U.A. they saw a few other people headed in the same direction. Amongst the people was Edin’s best friend Rio. 

“Hey Rio!” Edin shouted out as he ran towards his best friend. 

“What's up Edin?” replied Rio as he stopped to wait on his best friend to catch up. Rio was Edin’s best friend and he had known him since they were little. Rio was a waterbender of extraordinary skill. He resembled most waterbenders in the fact that his skin was tan and his eyes were a deep blue. He wore his traditional watertribe clothing. He was about half a year older than Edin but the boys were still close. He was slightly taller than Edin and just shorter than Iko. He had a slimmer build than the two brothers but it didn’t affect his strength. The boy quickly turned around to spot Edin.

“Nothing much Rio, What about you?” Edin said while waving his brother over to their current location.

“Just headed to the Underground Hideout, which I’m guessing you two are as well.” A smirk formed on Rio’s face as he saw Iko approach them. Rio and Iko knew each other because they were both on the same pro-bending team. Even though they were teammates they both worked endlessly to outcompete each other.

“Yea we are, Iko wants to get a quick sparring match in before we head back for the night.” Edin said while looking up at his brother who had a slight smirk on his face while staring at Rio.

“Well I guess we’ll all go together.” As they continued to walk they noticed other people walking towards the same entrance. Because the hideout was underground the only way you could enter was with earthbending. 

As they approached the area where the entrance is Iko spoke up. “Alright you know the drill, back up and let me do my thing.” With those words the two boys backed up as they saw the entrance open.

They all jumped through the entrance, and ended up on a slide. The slide was similar to the mail carriage slides that Aang and Bumi once rode on except these were underground. The slide led them towards the hideout where they all jumped off and landed on a walk way.

“I’ll never get tired of that” Iko said while flashing a big smile. 

The boys began to walk towards the arena that they built underground. The arena seemed to be packed and there was a lot of noise coming from that direction. That usually meant that there was a battle going on.

“Hurry up guys I want to see this!” Iko said as he began to run towards the arena. The two boys immediately followed until they reached one of the 8 entrances of the arena. The seats that surrounded the arena in which the two boys were fighting were all filled. Except for a couple seats in the middle on the northwest side. Iko motioned them over to the open seats. 

“For an underground hideout this place sure is abnormally big.” Edin said while continuing to follow his brother and best friend. 

They reached the seats in no time and began watching the battle. It was a firebender against an earthbender. They were both equally talented and were countering each other’s moves flawlessly. Edin recognized the two boys fighting Arno, and Lee. Both boys were in his grade and both were excellent fighters. Edin just watched as Lee ran towards Arno with an rock armor similar to the dai li on his body. Edin saw this and was very fascinated by it, Arno swung his arms in a windmill formation and made a tunnel of fire towards Lee. 

"Why isn't he trying to dodge that it'll burn him!?" Shouted Edin.

Lee ran right through the fire unharmed and lifting his arms up which made a wall appear right behind His opponent. Arno knew Lee was trying to trap him because he did the same thing last time they sparred. He smirked propelled himself up using fire as jets beneath his feet and evaded the trap. While in midair Arno uses his jets to go towards Lee at a high speed. He creates swords with his flames and tries to fight hand to hand with Lee. Lee who is still in the rock armor evades the strike and continues to fight hand to hand with Arno. Lee dodges Arno’s second swipe and lands an uppercut to Arno’s chin which sends Arno flying but not before Arno torches Lee with flames coming from his feet. They both slide to the edge of the ring and look down towards the water beneath them. Lee who is still in his armor charges at Arno from across the ring. Arno gets up and sees that he’s coming and stands in his stance holding his fire swords. He is preparing to hold his ground. 

“Come at me!” Arno yells as he tightens his grip and begins to send flurries of fireballs towards Lee. 

Lee dodges the onslaught and continues rushing at Arno, as he sees Lee within striking distance Arno takes a deep breath and looks up at Lee who is now only feet away from him. He opens his mouth and lets a wave of fire envelop Lee. The fire is so intense it deteriorates Lee’s armor. Lee not knowing that his armor is gone continues running at Arno who then kick flips Lee over the ring into the water. The crowd cheers as Arno is crowned the victor and walks off the ring. Edin cheers and looks over at Rio who is doing the same. Edin looks over to his left where Iko was sitting and notices he’s gone. Not remembering when or where Iko went he begins to panic a little. He looks over at Rio.

“Where is Iko?” Edin says with a worried look on his face.

“Oh, calm down Edin, I’m sure he’s fine. He’s probably just getting some food.” Rio said reassuring Edin that nothing was wrong.

Edin immediately calmed down and sat down. At that moment two girls came and sat down next to them. Edin began to tell them that the seat was taken but Rio stopped him. Edin then recognized the girls. The girl’s names were Adrea and Mara. Once he came to this realization he looked over at Rio who was as equally shocked as him. Both of the girls went to their school and were in the same grade. The girls were also very popular and well known for their beauty and smarts. Edin and Rio stared at the two girls until they were fully seated then proceeded to whisper to one another. Adrea sat next to Edin and Mara sat next to her. 

“What are we gonna do?” Edin said with a worried look on his face.

“What do you mean what are we gonna do?” Rio said hesitantly before looking at the two girls who were situating themselves. 

“I mean two of the most popular girls are sitting next to us and I don’t know if we should talk to them or just look at the arena!” Edin said while his voice got more and more high pitched.

“Okay, calm down we got to play this cool.” Rio said while looking over at the girls. “We can’t just get all worked up like a pair of hogmonkeys. We got to act like we belong and everything else will work itself out.” Rio seemed to calm down after his statement. As well as Edin all though he could still tell that Edin was still a bit nervous. 

At that moment Adrea turned over to Edin and said “Hey I think I know you from somewhere.” she looked at him as if trying to remember where she’d seen Edin before. 

“Yea we go to the same school and you were in a couple of my classes last year.” Edin said nervously as he could feel the butterflies literally jump inside his stomach. 

“Oh yea, I remember you were really quiet.” Adrea said as she now recognized him. “Wait don’t tell me your name...It’s ahhhhh” the girl was struggling to remember what his name was. 

“It’s ahhhhhh” She continued to think back. 

“My name is Edin” He said hesitantly.

“Aww, I told you not to tell me” She looked disappointed.

“Uh, I’m sorry I didn’t mean to. It’s just that it looked like you didn’t know” He said trying to console the girl for disappointing her. 

“It’s okay, but I bet you can’t guess my name!” She said cheerfully as if she’d just won a match.

“Wait don’t tell me. I think I know.” Edin said as if imitating her and playing along.

“Its uhhh, let me think.” Edin seemed to be trying to prolong his little rouse. “Your name is Adrea!” He said confidently. 

Adrea was left in shock and blushed a little. “Uh, yea how’d you know.”

“I guess it’s easier to remember someone’s name when they’re as beautiful as you are.” Edin said slyly, gaining in confidence by the moment. 

She blushed even more and Edin just looked in awe at how beautiful she was. She said “Thanks.” Edin continued to stare and noticed she resembled the woman from his vision. But the only difference was that Andrea's hair was longer and her complexion was lighter. She did however have the same bright blue eyes as the woman in the vision. Edin froze in the stare a bit before Adrea broke him out.

“Are you okay?” She said with a concerned look at the boy.

“Uh, yeah I just got caught in your gaze I guess.” he said forcing a little smirk.  
“Aww you’re too sweet.” She got cut off by a bell sounding off

“Ding Ding Ding” The bell continued to sound off.

Edin looked up to the ring and he noticed his brother was in it. He jump up and slammed both fist down making a gigantic wave of rocks form and head towards his opponent. Edin couldn't tell who his brothers opponent was. The figure leaped into the air but it was higher than Arno even went.

"That's?" Edin said as he looked closer. "It's Ichiro!" Edin shouted in shock.

Ichiro is one of the best airbenders at Edin's school, and he’s a senior. Ichiro has his own probending team and they won the championship last year. Iko hated them because he thought they were cheaters and used illegal tactics to win the title. Edin focused on Ichiro, he was in the air starting to spin in a 360 motion. The air started to blow and then a huge tornado was in the arena, Iko started to lift off the ground then he threw his arms up and the ground latched onto him then he moved his arm back and planted his feet on the ground with his feet buried in it. Finally Ichiro landed on the ground but softly then he went in a strange stance. Edin had never seen this type of stance before, he was concerned for his brother. Iko looked at Ichiro and smirked, then he fell back into the ground. 

"Is Iko scared of me!" Ichiro shouted. He looked around then laughed. 

Right when he turned around to walk away a hand popped out of the ground, he couldn't break away from it. Then he started to sink, another hand popped out and grabbed his waist. Ichiro took a deep breath then blew air out of his mouth but it didn't help he was trying to pull away then he rolled his wrist in a circular motion and made a ball of air and punched towards the ground. The blow was so hard that it made the crowd fly back. 

"Are you okay Adrea!?" Edin asked in desperate voice.

"Yeah I'm fine, how about you?" Adrea asked.

"I'm okay" Edin answered back. 

“Rio are you okay?” in a concerned tone

“Yea I’m fine just a little knock that’s all.” Rio said as he got up from where he fell and situated himself.

"What are you up to Iko?" Edin whispered.

Ichiro was free from the grip and was sitting on a spinning ball of air his an grin on his face.

"Are you done hiding now Iko?" Ichiro asked looking at the ground.

Iko started to rise from the ground with an angered look on his face.

"Why'd you do that, you could've hurt everyone that's watching!?" Iko shouted at Ichiro enraged by his careless action.

"I had to get you out off of me and out of your hiding spot" Ichiro chuckled and shrugged his shoulders.

Enraged Iko ran towards Ichiro and swung his arm back then forward, a bolder lifted up and headed towards Ichiro then with his other hand Iko lifted made a wall behind Ichiro and did it two more times. Ichiro was trapped with a bolder coming right at him, he pushed his arms out, which made a burst of wind go head to head with the bolder hoping it'd stop it but it didn't. It just slowed it down and hit Ichiro broke through the wall. Ichiro was damaged pretty bad falling off the arena and tried to swing his arm but he was too exhausted from the fight. Iko knew the fall would hurt Ichiro even more than he did so he jump off the arena after him. While he was in the air he made a ledge and grabs Ichiro's leg. The crowd cheers to the amazing fight they just saw!

"You should've just let me fall I would've been okay" Ichiro muttered..

"Well what's the fun in that, I wanna spar with you again" Iko said with a smile on his face.

The two boys got back on stage, shook hands then walked in the opposite direction. At this time Mara was sitting in between Rio and Edin and Edin was next to Adrea. Edin was wondering where his brother would go then Adrea tapped him on the shoulder. Edin turned to see her standing up trying to clean herself off from the dust. 

“Can you help me?” she said still trying to dust off. Edin couldn’t help but stare at her as she patted her clothes down. She was in watertribe clothing, but Edin wasn’t sure if she was a waterbender. She had a blue shirt that tucked into her skirt. The shirt was overlapped by a vest. Her arms were bare, and her shirt was neatly tucked into her skirt that went all the way down into her legs. She looked beautiful and her body was perfect. She had an hourglass frame with a skinny waist. She was a little muscular in her arms and legs which gave off the impression that she wasn’t all about her beauty. Her torso had a V shape and it outlined her perfectly. Edin began to blush and rushed over to help her.

“Is that okay?” Edin asked curiously. 

“Yeah, thanks.” She looked at him and smiled. Edin smiled back and then looked at Rio who was fully engaged in a conversation with Mara. So engaged that he didn’t notice Edin staring at him. 

“So did you enjoy the fight little bro?” Iko asked as he suddenly appeared.

“Yeah, it was amazing. You’ve got to spar with me sometime.” Edin said confidently.

“Wait, he’s your brother?” Adrea asked curiously shocked at the recent events.

“Yea he’s my older brother he’s a senior at our school.” Edin replied

“Uh, Huh.” Iko replied cautiously. “Uh, Edin who is this?”

“Oh, Sorry I never properly introduced you. Adrea this is my brother Iko, and Iko this is Adrea. She goes to our school and she’s a Junior.” Edin said with a smile on his face.

“Nice to meet you.” Iko said nicely while shaking her hand.

“Nice to meet you too.” She replied with a smile.

“Oh, Edin and by the way I signed you up for the upcoming tournament.” Iko said while rubbing the back of his head.

“Why?” Edin said furious at his brother.

“Because you’re an amazing firebender with a special gift and I think you should start using it.” Iko said trying to ease the tension.

“You’re a firebender?” Adrea asked while examining Edin.

“Uh, yea, but I don’t firebend a lot.” Edin said in response while shifting his eyes toward her.

“Why, not? I’m sure you’d be a great fighter just like your brother.” She said while trying to lighten the mood and give Edin confidence.

“Well I would but my firebending isn’t like all firebenders… It’s uh different.” Edin said while twidling his thumb and looking down.

“What’s different about it?” She said while taking a step closer to him.

“Ever since Edin was little he was a great firebender, but there was something different. His flames weren’t orange and red like normal firebenders.” Iko said while putting his hand on his brother’s shoulder. “They were different, and because of that he rarely uses it. He’s sort of shy about it.” Iko said looking at his brother.

“Don’t be shy, having bending is a gift. I wish I was a bender.” Adrea said sounding a little disappointed. “Do you mind if I see your bending Edin?” she said as she looked up at him with a smile.

Edin looked over at his brother who nodded his head. “All right, I guess it couldn’t hurt.”  
At that moment Edin put his hand into a fist then opened it. When his hand was fully opened there was a blue flame burning intensely. His flame was hotter than that of a normal bender. 

“That’s amazing, your fire is blue'” She said excitedly. “That’s really rare, you should be proud of that.” Adrea said looking at the firebender.

Edin closed his hand hand and put it to his side, then looked at her. “I know I should, but it just makes me feel like I don’t belong.” Edin said hesitantly. Iko took his hand off of his shoulder. 

“I’ll be right back.” Iko said leaving the two alone. 

“Well don’t be ashamed of it, I think you’re firebending is amazing and I will do everything in my power to make you feel comfortable with your gift.” She said looking at him with a smile.

“Thanks, but you don’t have to.” Edin said while smiling back at her.

“I know, but I want to. You’re a really nice person and I think you should be confident in anything you do. Also you’re kinda cute and I wouldn’t mind getting to know you.” She said as she blushed a little.

Edin was taken back by his comment and blushed too. “Thanks, I look forward to meeting you again.” He said with a wide smile.

At that moment Adrea realized that she had to leave. “Oh, uh I gotta go. It’s getting late and my dad hates when I stay out too late.” She said while calling Mara over who had gotten real comfortable with Rio. “Sorry, I wish I could stay, but it was still fun meeting you! I hope to see you again at school.”

“I hope to see you too.” Edin said while seeing the two girls exit the Underground Arena. At that moment Iko and Rio walked over to Edin and began teasing him.

“Ahh, stop it I just met her we’re nothing more than friends.” Edin said while trying to defend himself.

“Whatever you say, lover boy.” Rio replied 

“Well we should start heading home too.” Iko said

“Yea you’re right.” Edin replied.


	4. A New Era Begins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The kids prepare for school and Edin continues to deal with his visions and dreams

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update I'll try and be more consistent enjoy

A few days had passed and not much had happened. Edin and Iko continued to prepare for school and visit the underground hideout to watch a match. Iko over the past couple of days had helped Edin get past his mental block of having blue fire. He had reassured him that it was something to be proud of and that he shouldn’t be ashamed of his talent. This prompted Edin to begin training with his firebending again. It had been a while since Edin had actually firebended in a combat sense. He even got the courage to ask Iko to spar with him in preparation for his tournament. 

The two boys were in the living room lounging around when Edin finally broke the silence.   
“You want to spar with me?” Edin asked his brother as they both sat around in their living room daydreaming. 

“Yeah, sure” Iko said while snapping out of his daze. “Are you sure? You haven’t been practicing for long.” His brother said raising an eyebrow.

“Yea, I know but how will I stand a chance in the tournament if I don’t spar with the best.” This made Iko smile a little bit. 

“Alright, I’ll take you up on that offer.” Iko smiled and motioned for Edin to follow.

They walked through the town and went into the clearing where the entrance for the underground hideout was. At this time during the day not many people were there. Iko opened the entrance with his earthbending and jumped down, Edin followed. They walked by the main arena to the side arenas that were much smaller. The underground hideout was very large and contained several arenas and side rooms. It was an escape for teenagers and students. The boys took their stances across from each other on the stage. They got in their stances.

“You ready Edin? Cause I’m not going to hold back.” Iko said sternly while making sure his brother was up for the challenge. 

“Give me everything you got.” the young firebender said confidently.

Iko stomped the ground and set a boulder flying at Edin. Edin easily sidestepped it and sent a blue fireblast at Iko. Iko lifted his arms up and stopped the fire with a wall. He kept the wall up and sent chunks of rock at Edin endlessly. His arms were moving swiftly and the rocks came flying one after the other. Edin dodged the first wave effortlessly, but got hit by a few wayward rocks. Edin dodged them effortlessly and clapped his hands together to send a large wave of fire at Iko. Iko knew there was no way of dodging Edin’s powerful attack and covered himself in rock armor. He took the brunt of the fire and dispersed it. 

“You’ve gotten a lot stronger.” Iko said while trying to catch his breath and think of his next move.

“Thanks, I’ve been training hard, but I want you to stop holding back. I need to get better, I can’t lose in my first match of the tournament.” The young firebender said.

“All right, Let’s go!” Iko exclaimed.

Iko threw 2 rocks at Edin who used fire jets to fly over the rocks. Edin kicked another wave of fire towards Iko who rolled over to dodge the attack. Edin landed and sent a barrage of fire towards Iko who put up a wall of rock to cover him. However Edin kept coming and throwing fireballs at Iko. Iko kicked the the wall of rock towards Edin who wasn’t prepared for it and got hit directly. Iko then crushed his hands together to break the rocks in Edin’s face. The rocks bolted Edin who somehow survived the attack. 

“Is that all you got!” Edin yelled out while struggling to get off his knees.

“Oh, trust me I’m just getting started.” Iko said while giving off a cocky smile. 

Iko lifted up his hands with as much force as possible and lifted up the ground beneath Edin. Edin began to panic and tried to use his jets but Iko had anticipated this and locked Edin’s feet to the platform. Edin began to send fireballs at Iko who simply sidestepped them. Edin was flustered and didn’t know what to do. Iko then detached the platform from Edin and kept the rock around Edin’s feet. He moved his arms in a circular motion and spun Edin around. In a complete and fluid motion Iko threw his arms down and sent Edin flying straight into the stage. Dust was everywhere. Edin struggled to get up, but finally rose to his feet. 

“You sure you want to keep going? We can end this now.” Iko said concerned for his brother’s health.

“No, we’re not gonna stop until I win.” Edin dusted himself off and got into his stance. 

Edin didn’t want to be so thoroughly beat by his brother. He mustered up enough strength to get into his stance. His brother seemed a bit worried but he didn’t hold back. Edin used the flames as jets to quickly speed himself towards Iko. Iko was shocked at how fast Edin was moving. He immediately shot rock pillars in up in Edin’s way. Edin maneuvered through a couple pillars but Iko clasped his arms together and brought 2 pillars together in front of Edin. Edin was caught off guard but blasted through them with fire. Iko was shocked but stomped his foot to summon a boulder out of the ground. He kicked it towards Edin, he saw it coming and dodged it with his fire jets. He then swooped around the side of Iko then with his hands created a vortex of fire towards Iko. Iko had no way of dodging the attack. It hit him directly.

“Ahhhhhhhhhhh” Iko screamed out as he went crashing back.

Edin didn’t let up he charged towards Iko with his jets and then double kicked 2 fireballs in Iko’s direction. Iko was able to lift a wall and turn it into armor to take the fire head on and then kick slide a fission of rocks towards Edin. It tripped Edin up and he tumbled to the ground. 

“Uugggghhhhhhh” Edin grunted in pain. Despite the pain he forced himself on his feet.

Iko began walking towards Edin. He put his hands towards the ground and created rock gloves. Edin saw this and created fire daggers with his hands. They both charged at each other and began to fight hand to hand. Edin swiped at Iko several times but only managed to catch air. He began to become frustrated and swiped at Iko’s chest with his left hand. Iko grabbed his hand with his rock glove and then bent it behind his back. Edin winced in pain as his arm was being bent back. 

“Want to call it quits now?” Iko said while smirking and tightening his grip on his arm.

“Not at all.” At that moment Edin jumped up and used his feet to blast fire straight at Iko who went flying back.

Before Iko could fly off of the edge he used the rocks as stoppers to slow his momentum. Iko then stood up tall and faced Edin. He made a wall right behind Edin. He pushed the wall towards Edin forcing Edin to fly towards him. As Edin fell on the ground Iko forced him into the air using a pillar of rock. Edin was in the air with no control of his body. Iko then sent a boulder straight at Edin. It hit him in the chest and sent him flying into the arena’s wall. Edin then fell unconsciously and Iko caught him by creating a platform under him. He walked over to his brother to see if he was okay. 

“You okay Edin?” Iko asked in a shaky voice.

"Yeah, that was a cheap shot though. I would've had you if you didn't do that" Edin said upon regaining consciousness.

"You have to be ready for anything, not everyone plays nice. It was good sparring with you though, let's head home" Iko said walking towards Edin.

…

Back at the house the two boys started cleaning themselves up while their mom prepared dinner. At that moment Liwe walked into the kitchen where his wife was. 

“Hello Hope!” Liwe said excitedly.

“Hey Liwe.” Hope replied while walking taking her apron off.

“How was your day? I’m hoping you enjoyed yourself.” Liwe said while looking at his beautiful wife. 

“It was great, but it’s better now that you’re here.” Hope said while laying a kiss on his cheek.  
Liwe then returned the favor.

“Thank you, you too have brightened my day.” Liwe said while staring into his wife’s mesmerizing amber eyes. 

“Well, I hope to be doing more of that now that the boys are heading back to school in a couple of days.” Hope said to her husband.

“Yes, these boys have truly grown into men. I am proud to be their father. I only hope that they get along in school.” The old earthbender said as he leaned back in his chair rubbing his head.

“Oh, I’m sure they’ll be fine.” Hope said reassuring her husband. 

“I hope you’re right.” Liwe finally said.

…(The night before school)

Edin, Iko and Kira were all in the living room talking about school. They were all a little anxious about going to school tomorrow. For Kira it would be her first year of school. The little girl was frightened about meeting new people and not being around her family.

“Rio, Edin.” The girl said as she caught her brothers attention.

“Yes Kira?” They both responded to the little girl.

“I don’t want to go to school tomorrow.” Kira said as she curled herself up on the chair. 

“Why not?” Edin said while looking at the frightened little girl. “Yea what’s wrong?” Iko chimed in.

“I’m just scared, I won’t know anyone and I won’t have any of you there.” Kira said as she dug her head into her legs.

“Don’t worry Kira, everything will be fine. You’ll make friends easily.” Iko said trying to cheer up his little sister.

“Yeah, don’t be scared, there’s nothing to worry about. You’ll have fun.” Edin said furthering the support for their little sister.

“But what if they don’t like me? What if I’m all alone?” Kira was now slowly unraveling with anxiousness and fear. Iko and Edin came over to comfort her. Kira was always scared and anxious and it was for a good reason. Kira had lost both of her parents at the age of four. They were killed by criminals who barged into their home and tried to steal all of their belongings. Kira’s parents fought back and held a couple of them off. However after a long and strenuous battle Kira’s parents began to tire and began to lose. At that moment they yelled for Kira to run away. Kira however didn’t want to run. She wanted to stay and help her parents fight, but she was powerless. She knew she was a waterbender but had very little power and experience. Kira reluctantly listened and ran out the back window of the house without the criminals noticing. Kira ran and never looked back. She eventually ran into my mom Hope who saw her crying and running. Hope stopped her and noticed the young girl had bruises and scars all over her. Hope began to ask what had happened but to no avail. The little girl never said a word. Hope took her in and she became a part of our family not too long after. She eventually opened up and told us the story, but it took her longer to become comfortable enough to show her true self. The moment Edin saw hope he felt so bad, but he was happy that she was apart of our family. He wanted to make her feel welcomed and free, him and Iko dedicated themselves to being the best brothers they could possibly be. Kira was their biggest responsibility and they would never let anyone hurt her ever again. 

“Listen Kira, Iko and I would never let anything happen to you. School won’t be bad at all, in fact I think that you’ll like it a lot. Plus me and Iko will be walking you to school and picking you up after school to take you home. We’ll be there for you no matter what.” Edin said trying to comfort the nerve racked girl. He went to her and gave her a hug. She returned the hug and Iko joined in too.

“Thank you. I really appreciate it. Hopefully I’ll make lots and lots of friends.” Kira opened up and smiled at both of her brothers. Edin and Iko returned the smile with an even bigger one.

“Alright, Kira it’s time for you to go to sleep. Say goodnight to your brothers.” Hope said to Kira from the bedroom doorway. 

“Okay mom, goodnight guys. I love you!” The little girl said as she began to walk towards her room. 

“Love you too Kira,” The boys said in unison much to the delight of the little girl.

“And you boys shouldn’t be up for too long, remember you have school tomorrow too.” Hope said to her boys as she escorted her daughter to her room.

The boys both sighed. “You ready for your senior year?” Edin asked his older brother.

“Yea, I guess I am. What about you? Junior year isn’t that easy, It’s a lot of hard work.” Iko said as he relaxed himself.

“Yea, I’m not that worried. I think I’ll do fine.” Edin said as he too relaxed himself.

“What about your girlfriend?” Iko said with a slight grin on his face.

“What girlfriend? Wait are you talking about Adrea? If you are she’s not my girlfriend. She’s just a friend that’s it.” Edin said in a defensive tone.

“Whatever you say bro, but I think you like her.” Iko said again teasing Edin.

“How could I like someone I just met?” Edin said becoming more and more annoyed with his brother’s antics.

“Whatever you say bro. Just don’t let her get away.” Iko sounded a little more serious.

“Yeah, I’ll keep that in mind.” Edin said while looking at the ceiling. 

“Alright bro we should probably head to sleep. We have school tomorrow too.” Iko said walking to his room. 

“Yea you’re right.” Edin said as he followed his brother.

…

“First day of school tomorrow. Hopefully it’s a good day.” Edin said as he laid his head on his bead and closed his eyes.

“Edin.” The woman whispered.

“Edin.” She said again.

“Edin.” She said one final time.

Edin opened his eyes to see the woman he had seen in his dream and in the market. She had the same water tribe clothing on. The blue sweatpants with a blue tank and a bearskin jacket around her waist. She had arm sleeves and short hair. Her eyes were glowing a bright white. The room they both stood in was pitch black, but he could see her perfectly.

“Who are you?” Edin asked.

“I am you.” The woman replied.

“How can you be me when I’m right here?” Edin asked confused.

“We are connected through the same spirit.” The woman said.

“What spirit and who are you?” Edin asked 

“Raava, she binds me and you together. And my name is Korra.” Korra replied.

“Who is Raava, and wait if you’re Korra that means you were the avatar. Why are you talking to me?” Edin asked as he became more and more confused.

“Raava is the spirit of light. She binds all the avatars together, and I am talking to you because I must warn you of what is coming for you and for the world.” Korra said as she began to walk towards Edin. Edin began inching toward her. He wasn’t controlling his body, but it was just instinct.

“What is coming? And why are you telling me this? I’m only a Junior in high school. Who or what could possibly be coming after me? And what can I do to protect the world?” Edin asked as he inched towards Korra until they were right next to each other.

“You are more powerful than you think and all your questions will soon be answered. Just know you must be careful and be aware of your surroundings.” Korra said as she put her shoulder on Edin.

“Why are you telling me this? Why aren’t you telling the current Avatar? And where is the current Avatar? You’ve been gone for 25 years now and we haven’t located the newest avatar.”

“As I said all your questions will be answered in due time. Don’t worry I will always be here if you ever need me.” Korra said as she began to fade away. 

“No, don’t go I have so many questions.” Edin yelled as he reached out towards her. She was gone. Edin was left there with more questions and his head was hurting due to the overwhelming amount of confusion. 

“Now wake up Edin.” A new voice rang out.

Edin woke up and he noticed that it was daylight. It was time for his first day at school. Although his dream left him questioning and confused he forced himself to get up. 

"Well that was interesting." Edin thought to himself. He got out of bed and his brother came knocking on his door.

“Wake up Edin. It’s time to get ready for school.” Iko said through the door.

"I guess it’s time to go." He thought to himself.

Edin prepared himself for school and got dressed in his school uniform. The uniform resembles that of Aang’s when he was in disguise in the firenation. He grabbed his backpack and left his room. He came to the living room where his Iko was waiting. His brother was fully dressed and ready to go. The only thing left was Kira. Not too long after Kira also entered the living room dressed in her uniform. Her dressed resembled Onji’s uniform.

“Guess it’s time to go.” Iko said as he headed towards the door.

“Yeah I guess it is.” Edin said turning to Kira.

“Hey Edin.” Kira said prompting Edin to turn around.

“Yes, Kira.” Edin replied as he kneeled down to reach eye level with his sister.

“Can I ride on your back?” Kira asked while twiddling her fingers.

“Yea of course you can.” Edin picked Kira up and put her on his back. And with that the trio headed out of the door.


	5. The Avatar Returns

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Avatar's identity is revealed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please like and review this story, it will help a lot. Let us know how you feel!!

The trio of kids walked through the town towards their Kira’s school. When they got to the entrance Edin took her off of his back and the two brothers looked at her. 

“Alright Kira, It’s your first day of school. You’ll do great. Don’t worry about a thing.” Edin said while smiling at his younger sister.

“Yeah, you’ll do fine. You’ll make lots and lots of friends.” Iko said reassuring Edin’s comments while also smiling at his sister. 

“Thanks, you guys are the best. I love you!” Kira exclaimed as she hugged both of her brothers. The two brothers returned the favor and hugged her back. The little girl ended the embrace and began running off. 

“Bye Edin, bye Iko, see you after school.” Kira said as she ran towards school. The two brothers waved her off and began their journey to school. As they were approaching their school they noticed the number of Air Nomads at the school entrance. At every school in Omashu the students wear the uniform of their mother country. Since Edin and Iko were both born in the fire nation they both wore fire nation uniforms to school. Although Kira an airbender was born at the Eastern air temple she decided to adopt our fire nation status and also wear a fire nation uniform. Although Omashu was filled with several different types of people from different nations, the air nation was one of the least represented throughout all schools. As they got closer to the entrance they looked at each other in awe.

“Why are there so many new Air Nation kids?” Edin asked as he looked up at his brother.

“I have no idea, they must all be Freshmen. That would explain why there are some new faces we haven’t seen.” Iko said as he continued his march towards the school entrance.

“Or some of them could be immigrants. There’s no way they're all Freshmen, some of them look as old as you.” Edin said while following his brother towards the entrance.

“Yea, that would make more sense.” Iko said as he opened the entrance to the school, holding it open for his little brother. They began walking through the hallways examining the large crowd. They stayed near to each other for the most part until Rio appeared.

“Hey Edin, hey Iko. Long time no see.” Rio said as he greeted both boys.

“Hey Rio!” both boys said as they saw their friend appear in his water nation uniform. Very similar to that of the fire nation uniform except for the colors. 

“You ready for school? Cause I’m not.” Rio said with a glum look on his face.

“Ehhh, It won’t be that bad.” Iko said with a smile on his face.

“Easy for you to say this is your last year here.” Rio replied as he folded his arms. “Edin and I have another year after this.”

“Oh, it’s not that bad you’ll be fine. But anyways I got to go. I have yet to see any of my friends, I got to go find them.” Iko said as he began to walk down the hallway.

“Well, I guess it’s just me and you now.” Edin said as he looked at his friend. 

“And us.” A voice said behind the two boys prompting them to turn around. They turned around to notice their two other friends standing behind them. It was Hiresh and Kytu.

“Yea don’t forget about us.” Hiresh said while gently nudging the two boys.

“Hey guys, what’s up?” Rio asked as all four boys jokingly greeted each other.

“Nothing much, just looking around for the ladies!” Kytu said as he looked in every direction. Everybody just looked at the boy and laughed. All four boys were good friends since a young age and had grown up together. Kytu was an airbender from the Northern Air Temple, and Hiresh was an earthbender from Ba Sing Se. Ever since the Earth Kingdom decided to disband and create independent states lots of people had moved away from Ba Sing Se. Hiresh had tan skin and brown eyes unlike the usual green eyes that most earthbenders had. He was the tallest and strongest among the group. Kytu had deep gray eyes along with a much lighter complexion that all the other boys. Kytu was the shortest but only slightly, and he was the most nimble and agile. Kytu had an oval face and short hair in which the sides were faded but the top was completely untouched. The haircut resembled that of Kai who was a master airbender. Hiresh had longer hair that nearly touched his shoulders. He too had an oval face and wore a headband to keep his hair from flying all over the place.

“Kytu, I can’t remember the last time you actually talked to a girl.” Edin said while still recovering from his laughter.

“Yeah, you seem to be all talk Kytu.” Hiresh said while gently nudging his airbender friend.

“This year is when all that changes. This is the year I become a ladies man.” Kytu said while flashing a smile.

“Whatever you say. What about you guys? Any ladies in your life?” Hiresh asked his friends who just seemed to look at each other waiting for one another to answer.

“Well, uh not me. I’m just as single as you. What about you Edin? Any ladies?” Rio asked looking at his friend. Edin peered over at Rio before answering seeming to ask for confirmation.

“Uhhh, no, I’m not much of a ladies man.” Edin said as he continued to look at Rio.

“Well I guess this is all of our years.” Kytu said as he shot his hands into the air.

“Hopefully, but we have to go find our first class. I don’t even know where my class is at.” Edin said as he began to leave the group and search for his class.

“Yea, you’re right, I’ll see you guys at lunch break.” Hiresh said as the boys went their seperate ways.

Edin began looking all around for his class. The class number was 2107 so that meant it’d be on the top floor. Edin made the climb upstairs and began walking down the hallway. He immediately saw his room and walked towards it. Just as he began to enter the room he heard someone call his name.

“Hey Edin, are you in this class too?” Adrea asked as Edin turned around in the wrong direction. Adrea rolled her eyes and just looked as Edin looked aimlessly around him. It took him a couple seconds to realize where Adrea was.

“Oh hey Adrea, yeah I’m in this class.” Edin said as calmly as possible even though on the inside he was as nervous as he’s ever been. He never expected Adrea to even remember who he was. He never met anyone feel as nervous as Adrea made him feel. He tried not showing how nervous he was but it was evident on his face.

“Are you okay Edin?” Adrea asked as she looked at Edin and popped a smile. “I know, you’re nervous about being back at school aren’t you?” 

“Yea, I guess you could say that.” He said as he tried to keep his composure and look as normal as possible. 

“Well I am too, at least we have the same class. That will ease some of the nervousness.” Adrea said as she motioned Edin into the class. Edin hesitantly followed. Adrea located three open seats off to the left side of the class near the back. She told Edin to follow her and they both sat next to each other with one seat left open next to Edin. Not too long after that Mara walked in the class. Mara was Adrea’s closest friend and was a nonbender just like Adrea. Mara was from the Southern Water tribe and dawned a water tribe uniform just like Adrea. The two girls jumped in excitement and ran to each other. Edin looked around the class to see if he could find anyone else he knew to no avail. Mara sat in the seat next to Edin and flashed him a friendly smile. Mara was just as beautiful as Adrea and that was partly because they looked nearly identical. Mara was a tad bit shorter than Adrea, and had blue eyes. Mara’s hair was put up in a bun and she had the same skin tone as Adrea. The girl’s face was oval same as Adrea’s. The two girls were the same nearly in every respect. This made them being friends make a lot more sense. 

“So this is Edin.” Mara said as she looked past Edin towards Adrea. 

“Yeah, this is Edin.” Adrea said as she looked over at her friend. 

“Well it’s nice to meet you Edin, I’ve heard a lot about you.” Mara said changing her focus towards Edin. Her comment took Edin off guard as well as Adrea.

“Really? Well I haven’t heard much about you.” Edin said looking over at Adrea who was blushing but had a look of ferociousness in her. 

“Mara I told you not to…” Adrea was cut off by Mara. “He’s just as cute as you said.” Mara said as she giggled a bit. Edin blushed a little bit and looked down. 

“Well, thanks you’re pretty too.” Edin managed to get this much out without his voice cracking or sounding weak. 

“Oh Adrea calm down I’m only joking.” Mara said trying to calm down her best friend who was visibly infuriated. Adrea seemed to calm down a bit. There was silence for awhile and then the teacher walked in.

“Hello students my name is Ms. Kiko and I’m assuming you’re all here for World History Class.” The woman wore an Earth Nation robe and had her hair up in a bun. She looked very young and didn’t seem to be more than 30. Her eyes were a bright green and seemed full of hope. Not too long after the woman began explaining the course. 

…

The bell had rung and it was time for lunch. Edin had sat through his math class and nearly fell asleep. He barely had anyone in his first couple classes that he knew and he was just happy to get a break. Hope had packed lunch for Edin and he was looking forward to chowing down. He forgot all about his friends and Adrea. All he wanted to do was eat his lunch and escape to his own world. He found an open table and sat down and unpacked his lunch. He began eating and not too long after his friends joined him. Luckily enough for him all of his friends were in his lunch break. His friends noticed Edin sitting alone and began walking in his direction. Before they could get there Mara, Adrea and two other girls occupied the seats. Adrea sat next to Edin and Mara sat across from him. The boys were shocked at this, but still made their way over to him. The boys sat next to Edin on the other side of the girls. Rio sat next to Mara across from Edin and Kytu sat next to Hiresh who sat next to Edin. 

Edin was too focused on his meal to even notice what had just transpired in front of him. He finally looked up and stopped mid chew.

“Uhhmm, hey guys.” Edin said as he gulped down part of his sandwich. They all seemed to be staring at Edin as if he had the answer to a question they all needed to know. “Is everyone okay?” Edin asked looking at all the people around him.

“Okay, I can’t be the only one who’s talking.” Edin said seeming to get fed up with the morbid silence.

“Alright, I guess I’ll start this out. Rio, Kytu, Hiresh this is Adrea, Mara and few other friends. Adrea, Mara this is Rio, Kytu, and Hiresh.” Edin said introducing the two groups of friends. That seemed to break the silence in some way.

“Yea me and Rio have already met.” Mara said while giving a flirtatious look over at Rio. Not too long after the chatted started up and people began in full blown conversations as well as Adrea and Edin.

…

School was over for the day and Edin found Iko who was talking to Arno and Ichiro. Iko quickly ended the conversation, they both knew they had to go pick up their little sister but before they could take off Adrea walked up towards them. 

“So Edin I see that you’re entered into the tournament this weekend.” the young watertribe girl said flashing Edin a quick look.

“Yeah, Iko kind of signed me up for it.” Edin looked up at his older brother who was just rolling his eyes.

“Well, I was wondering what made you decide to finally come out of your shell?” she said as she looked up at him.

“Well one beautiful girl once told me that I had a gift and I should be proud of it.” Edin said while smiling wide at Adrea. Knowing Edin was talking about her she began to blush. 

“I wish I could stay to talk but I have to go pick up my little sister from school.” Edin began to walk away as he waved goodbye to Adrea who did the same.

“Any more flirting and you would’ve made us late.” Iko said as he joked with Edin.

The boys got to the little girl just as she walked out of school. She was talking with a group of girls and the boys were happy to see that she was making friends. Kira looked over at her two brothers who were looking on at her. She ran towards them and hugged both of them.

“School is fun!” Kira said as she tugged at the uniforms of both boys.

“Yea, you say that now, just wait until you’re in high school.” Edin mumbled under his breath. The three began their walk home.

…

The first days of school had passed like a blur. It was already the weekend and time for Edin’s first tournament match. Edin had been so focused on school and his friends that he even forgot all about his tournament match. He was antsy and roaring to go. The boys were getting ready to leave the house. As they exited the house Edin remembered his dream and decided that it’d be be best if he told Iko about the dream.

“Hey Iko, I had another weird dream except this time Korra was speaking to me.” Edin said as the boys began their journey to the Underground Hideout.

“Wait, the avatar was speaking to you?” Iko said looking over at his brother. 

“Yeah and she was telling me that there was something coming and I should be careful. She also spoke about a spirit named Raava that combines us.” the firebender was now trying to remember everything about the dream.

“I don’t know what to tell you, but maybe there’s something going on. I might not be able to give you all the answers but maybe you’ll find out eventually.” Iko said trying to ensure his brother that everything will be all right.

“Thank you, it’s just good to know that you don’t think I’m crazy.” Edin said while giggling. The boys were nearing the clearing and they noticed some spirits floating around the area. Omashu wasn’t known for having the biggest spirit presence but it was slowly growing. As Iko earthbended the entrance so they could enter they noticed some rustling in the bushes. Although it was evident that there was somebody in them they payed no attention to it.

“You ready?” Iko asked Edin as they were heading towards the arena.

“As ready as I’ll ever be.” Edin was looking down at his hands. 

“Alright, I’ll be in the stands. It’ll be a full house but don’t be phased by it. You’ll be fine.” Iko motioned for his brother to enter through the back part of the arena onto the stage. The boys parted ways and Edin headed for the doors. Edin’s hands were sweating but he wasn’t nervous. He just didn’t want to fail. His opponent was from a different school and Edin only knew that he was a airbender. Edin picked up his head and headed out towards the stage. He looked out at the full capacity crowd and found his brother, Rio, Mara, and Adrea all sitting next to each other. Edin walked out to center stage to meet his opponent. He shook his hand and they exchanged names. The boy’s name was Arluk. They backed up and began to fight.

Edin shot two fireballs at Arluk who dodged them easily. Arluk was very agile and weightless. Arluk shot a burst of air towards Edin who countered it with a fire blast. The combination of air and fire caused a mixture of fire and air to spit into the air. Edin realized quickly he wouldn’t win this fight with speed or agility. He’d have to outsmart Arluk. Arluk came bursting through the flame and scissor kicked two air blasts at him. Edin circled his hands and created a circle of fire to block the blast. Before he knew it Arluk was to the side of Edin and shot him with a wave of air knocking him back. 

“Ahhh.” Edin grunted a little before getting up.

Arluk was already ready for Edin to get up and hit him with a air blast sending Edin near the end of the stage. 

“Is he okay?” Adrea asked as she stood up from her seat.

“Oh, don’t worry lover boy’s fine. He’s just never faced an offensive fighting airbender.” Iko said trying to calm the girl down. Adrea just gave him a snide look. “I’m only joking.” Iko said while flashing a smile.

Edin began to get up and saw Arluk standing in front of him. He leg sweeped a circle of fire around him that tripped up Arluk. However he recovered by gently pushing air between him and the ground. Edin began going on the offensive. He created dual blue fire swords and ran towards Arluk. Arluk began dodging all of Edin’s attacks. Edin had to use his fire jets to keep up with Arluk who was moving swiftly away from him. Edin was beginning to become frustrated and started chasing Arluk all over the stage. Arluk countered one of Edin’s sword attacks by grabbing his hand and flipping him. Edin struggled to get up and took a deep breath. Arluk put himself in a tornado of air and charged towards Edin. Edin stood his ground and shot several fire slices towards Arluk breaking his air tornado. Arluk fell to the ground but quickly rebounded by pushing himself up with his hands and sending an air blast with both of his feet knocking Edin back. Edin was getting beaten badly and was running out of ideas. 

“He’s about to lose.” Rio said as he looked down at the ground.

“Don’t say that. He can still win.” Adrea said as she tried to keep an upbeat mood.

Edin was on his back and Arluk was readying up a finishing blow. Arluk cocked his hand back in preparation for one last air blast to knock Edin off the stage. Edin looked up at the last second and shot his hand up, but what came up wasn’t fire. Edin had air blasted Arluk clear across the stage. The cheering in the crowd stopped. The arena got severely quiet and no one spoke a word. Edin looked at his hands in shock. He looked in the stands to where Iko and his friends were sitting and they all had stunned looks on her faces. Edin began to stand up and was still looking at his hands. Edin’s whole world seemed to stop and he saw Korra standing in front of him. 

“So now do you understand?” Korra asked Edin as his face was still filled with shock. Edin unable to reply fell to his knees and just stared at her.

“...I’m..the…..Avatar. But how? That’s impossible.” Edin managed to stammer out these words.  
“It is not impossible and you will find out why soon enough. Now that you know who you are you must…” Edin cut her off.

“But I don’t want to be the avatar, this isn’t me. I’m not ready for this please this has to be a misunderstanding or something.” Edin said as he became more and more scared.

“Edin, calm down. It’ll be okay.” Korra tried to comfort the firebender.

“No it’s not, my whole life is gonna change. I’m not ready for this.” Edin was mumbling and tears were beginning to form in his eyes.

“You won’t be going through this alone, you have people to help you.” Korra walked towards Edin who was still on his knees. “You will never be alone, you have me and Raava to talk to at anytime and you have friends who are ready to help you.” Korra rested her hand upon his shoulder. “For now you must return because there are people here to help you. We will talk again when the time presents itself.” Korra began to fade away leaving Edin on the ground.

“EDIN!” Iko shouted out as he grabbed his brother. “Are you okay.” Iko was trying to get his brother’s attention. Edin looked up to see all his friends were around him. There were whispers all around the crowd. 

“You’re the Avatar.” Rio said as he looked on at Edin. 

“But how?” Adrea asked looking at him.

“I don’t know.” Edin said as he began to stand up. 

“That’s amazing, our friend is the avatar!” Mara jumped up with excitement.

“I can’t be the avatar.” Edin continued to stammer and mumble.

His friends turned around to look at him and noticed his expression was not that of happiness. They turned around again to notice three white lotus members at the edge of the stage. They were walking towards them and were talking amongst themselves. Not too long after they reached them.

“Come with us, all of you.” One White Lotus member said who appeared to be the leader.

“And why would we do that?” Iko said as he stood in his stance preparing to fight.  
“We do not wish to fight you, we only wish to clear the confusion and help Edin.” The White Lotus leader said. “But if you wish to resist us and not follow our simple orders we can fight. However I would refrain from the use of unnecessary violence.” The White Lotus member stood patiently waiting for a response. 

“Can you answer my questions?” Edin stood up and asked.

“I can not promise you that we have all the answers to your questions but we can help.” The White Lotus leader walked towards Edin provoking Iko even more. 

“Iko, stop. Let’s see what they have to say.” Edin said walking towards the White Lotus leader.

“But we don’t know if he’s really going to help us.” Iko said while lowering his guard. 

“I understand how you feel. But I need answers and right now they’re the only people offering so let’s go.” Edin began walking towards the other two members. With that the others followed and walked out of the arena. The crowd still slightly astonished at the recent events sat astonished. Slightly because there were three men who randomly appeared, but mostly because the avatar who had been missing for 25 years had returned.


	6. Only The Beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Edin starts to learn the responsibilities of being an avatar

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please Review/Comment/Follow this fanfic, any criticism helps.

They walked for what seemed to be miles, they couldn't really tell because they were blindfolded. When they reached to what seemed to be their destination the White Lotus Leader took the blindfolds off. It seemed that the white lotus encampment which was well outside of Omashu. Edin had been looking down the rest of the walk and hadn’t looked up once. Adrea, Mara, Rio and Iko had all been walking near Edin trying to cheer him up. However it seemed the more they talked the more Edin seemed on edge. 

“We’re here.” The White Lotus leader stretched out his arms towards the camp. The group walked into the camp where they were greeted by White Lotus sentries. There were about 30 of them near the entrance of the camp. The kids had an uneasy feeling, not only because the White Lotus that were in the camp didn't look so friendly but the fact that they looked like they were all being stared at. After they walked in silence to the furthest tent down and situated themselves at a table the White Lotus Leader.

“Alright Edin, I know you’re scared and shocked but before I answer any of your questions I have some questions of my own.” The White Lotus leader said as he sat down across from Edin and his friends.

“Oh, wait, where are my manners, my name is Chang.” The man got up to shake Edin’s hand who ignored the gesture.

“Well, let’s get started.” Chang sat down and cleared his throat.

“I’d like to know if you have any prior recollection of you bending any other elements.” Chang said as he looked down at his paper. Edin merely just shook his head.

“Can you control any other elements other than fire?” Chang said waiting for an answer so he could jot it down. Edin again just shook his head.

“Have you had any contact with any of the previous avatars?” Chang said preparing his pen to write down another answer. Edin looked up at Chang and looked him in the eye.

“Yes, I have.” Edin continued looking directly at Chang.

“Which avatars?” Chang asked sounding a little more optimistic.

“Korra.” Edin looked down again.

“Has she explained to you how you became the avatar?” Chang said as he leaned forward in his chair and prepared himself.

“No.” Edin said.

“Alright, I know this isn’t easy to talk about, but in order to get the most out of this I’m going to need you to speak up more and be more descriptive.” Chang said trying to plead with Edin to cooperate better.

“All, she told me was that there was something coming after me and that I should be careful.” Edin said seeming to slowly come to his senses. 

“Thank you Edin, that helps.” Chang put his paper away. “There’s more questions, but that should wait for another time. For now ask any question you’d like to know the answer to and I’ll try to respond to the best of my ability.” Chang said trying to sound as cheerful as possible.

“Well, I’m guessing you wouldn’t know how I, a firebender became the next avatar so I won’t waste your time.” Edin said as he began to sound more and more like himself instead of a depressed version.

“Wait, before he continues, How do you know him? What do you want with him? And who are you people?” Iko blurted out.

“Yea, what he said.” Rio seconded Iko’s comment. 

“I can see why you’re concerned, seeing as you’re his older brother, but I assure you Iko we are only here to help Edin. However to alleviate your concern I’ll explain it to you. We know Edin because we’ve been scouting him. We noticed his blue firebending, which is a rare form of firebending and figured that we could train him and recruit him to our cause. Secondly, we merely wanted to help him live up to his full potential, but now that we know he’s the avatar we have a duty to protect him and prepare him to serve the world. Lastly we are known as The White Lotus we’re a group who try to keep balance and peace in the world. We were a secret group at one point and we wish to return to that, but as of now we are pretty well known. Does that answer your questions?” Chang said as he looked towards the teenagers waiting to see if they had any more questions.

“Uhhh, I guess so.” Rio looked down in defeat.

“Now back to you Edin… Any questions?” Chang turned his attention to the young avatar.  
“Yeah, what am I supposed to do now? It’s not like I can just leave my old life behind.” Edin looked over at his friends who were all looking at him. “I have a family, and friends, I can’t just pick up and leave.”

“I know this is hard, but you have to understand that you can’t neglect your responsibilities as the avatar. You may have just found out but you must not turn a blind eye towards them.” Chang was looking at Edin’s friends.

“I know that, but how will I tell my parents? School just started and they won’t be happy about me missing my studies.” Edin stood up and began walking back and forth going on and on about all the things that would change in his life and how it would affect him and those around him. Chang cut him off.

“Listen, this isn’t easy at all, I understand that. However you must know the world hasn’t had it’s avatar for over 25 years. Also if what Korra says is to be true you have to prepare yourself for anything. We don’t know what evil might arise. We’ve had peace for a while now, but it could all end at any moment. And if you’re worried about your parents I’m sure they’d understand the situation.” Chang had gotten up and walked over to Edin.

“Here’s what we’ll do. First we must let your parents know about all of this and find out what happens from there.” Chang said as he grabbed Edin’s shoulder. “We’ll get you through this.” Chang’s words seemed to strike Edin and even helped Edin stop dashing around the room. They continued to talk about the seriousness of the situation and how Edin must fulfill his duties as the avatar. The whole situation rocked Edin’s world but he would have to get over it soon. An evil would soon be coming for Edin, he had to be prepared.

…

Meanwhile in the spirit world there was a congregation of spirits. They all seemed to be discussing something. There were several murmurs and whispers among them. Not too long after 5 humanlike spirits were standing on an elevated piece of land. They seemed to be leading the congregation of spirits. Finally the whispers stopped and all eyes rested upon the hill where the 5 spirits stood. 

“Please quiet down we will begin shortly.” One of the five spirits spoke up. He had a deep manly voice.  
The spirits seemed to be angered about something. They all sounded worried although it was hard to tell if their faces matched their voices. The 5 spirits then began talking amongst themselves, and when they finished the spirit in the middle spoke up.

“We understand your worries, we have heard about what has been going on in the material world.” The spirit had a high feminine voice but it had a calm and respectable tone.

“We know that there have been several reports about humans have been attacking spirits in the physical world. However we can’t take action without first consulting the avatar.” The spirit on the far left spoke up and it was Iroh. He talked in a calm yet serious manner.

“The avatar has been gone for 25 years, we can’t always wait for the avatar to solve all of our problems. We must take immediate action against the humans responsible.” A random spirit from the crowd spoke up. 

“What would you suggest then spirit?” Iroh asked as if he already knew the answer to the question.

“Well I think that we should go find the humans responsible and make them pay.” The spirit lashed out angrily.

“We can’t just attack humans, we’ve had a good relationship with them for over 50 years now. Retaliation would only cause more conflict.” Iroh said while outstretching his arms.

“Of course you would defend the humans, seeing as you once were one.” The random spirit responded which caused the congregation of spirits to become slightly unsettled.

“I know you feel like I am defending humans but I’m not, I’m merely assessing our options and giving my humble opinion on how we should tackle the situation.” Iroh was still calm despite the spirits slowly becoming unsettled.

“All right now, calm down. We’re all on edge but we can not act rash.” The female spirit in the middle spoke up again but this time more serious. The spirits began to speak amongst themselves again.

“ Then what shall we do? We can’t just sit here.” Another random spirit blurted out.

“We will first talk to the world leaders about this and also hope the avatar returns wherever he or she is.” The female spirit said as she began to walk away with the other 4 spirits. The congregation of spirits dissipated. As the 5 spirits were walking away the female spirit began talking. 

“I’m beginning to fear the worst, if this situation is not resolved we could have a huge problem.” The female spirit seemed to be stressed.

“Not only that, but the avatar has gone missing again. The avatar can’t keep disappearing whenever it’s convenient.” Another female voice spoke up but this voice was a lot softer and less high pitched.

“I fear that we might have a repeat of what happened with Aang and Kuruk.” The deep manly spirit replied. 

“The avatar must be held accountable for its continuous lack of competence.” The high pitched female voice said.

“They cannot continue to go unpunished for their wrongdoings. Just as we once did when Kuruk was punished for ignoring the world and focusing on his personal gains.” The manly spirit said as he looked towards the others.

“What do you mean by punish?” Iroh asked not knowing where the spirits were going with their conversation.

“We must start showing the avatar that they cannot simply vanish when problems arise.” The manly spirit said in reply.

“Yes, you are right, when avatar Kuruk let the world do as it pleased and focused on his wife Ummi Koh was sent to take away his wife’s face so that he would no longer neglect his duties.” The soft spoken female spirit said. 

“But we can’t just simply punish the current avatar for not being there, we do not even know the circumstances that caused the disappearance.” Iroh said sounding defensive. “We do not even know who the new avatar is.” 

“Iroh you must understand that it’s been 25 years since avatar Korra passed away. For all we know the new avatar is a fully grown man or woman just simply hiding away.” The high pitched female replied. “But don’t worry Koh is only sent as a last resort, and only if we have proof that the disappearance or negligence was not circumstantial. Remember Aang was gone for 100 years and even let the fire nation wage a war, but we never punished him because we knew he was trapped in an iceberg.” The female voice said trying to assure Iroh no unnecessary pain would be caused.

“Koh will only be sent if we learn the avatar is of age and has knowingly neglected his duties.” The manly spirit said reiterating the previous point.

“Ah, I see.” Iroh said looking down. 

…

“Why have you come to see me? Only those who wish to be added to my collection visit me.” Koh said as he moved slyly around the cave.

“I have an offer for you that’s too good to deny.” The mysterious voice said echoing through the cave.

“What could you have to offer me?” Koh said as he slowly inched towards the mysterious person.

“A beautiful young face.” The mysterious person’s footsteps began becoming louder as they walked towards Koh unphased by the crawling monster.

“Ahhh, yes I do love those, but you wouldn’t summon me without a purpose. Why do you need me to take this person’s face?” Koh asked as he jumped out of the shadow.

“You’re so predictable, always jumping out of hiding spots. Anyway I need you to take the face of a girl who is becoming particularly close with the avatar.” The mysterious voice continued to echo.

“Now you’ve asked me to do the impossible. Do you not know that the avatar hasn’t been found for over 25 years?” Koh said as he snickered and changed his face into Ummi’s.

“Ahh, but see you are mistaken. The avatar has been found and he’s alive and well. How fitting that a spirit that lives in a cave takes the words of simple common gossip.” The mysterious voice laughed slyly.

“How fitting that a human asks a spirit for help. But I will let you bask in your knowledge. However you still have yet to tell me the significance of this situation. As of now I don’t see the need to involve myself in such pedestrian things.” Koh said as he turned his back towards the mysterious person. 

“Ahh and that’s where your lack of patience always fails you. Recently there has been several run ins with spirits and humans in the material world. Spirits claim that humans have been attacking spirits. This conflict has escalated to the point that even the council of spirits were called upon to advise the spirits on a course of action. Now none of the spirits know that the avatar has been found. This is where you come in, I would like for this situation to play out without the avatar’s interference. If he is discovered to be alive the conflict will be quickly resolved. Now I don’t want you to hurt the boy, I only want you to um.. how do you say deflate his confidence.” The mysterious person seemed very set on what he had in store for Koh. 

“I see, this would be a great time to add another face to my collection, I’m beginning to grow tired of my current one.” Koh said as he switched to his monkey face. “However, my involvement in this ploy will quickly be discovered if I enter the physical world.” 

“Oh, don’t kid yourself, you may be the child of the mother of faces, but your true form is undeniable. You can enter the spirit world in your human form and switch later on.” The mysterious person began walking away as if they already won over the monster.

“You really seem to be full of yourself, and who informed you of my true form, only few have seen it.” Koh said feigning a calm tone but truly angered inside. 

“You need not worry about how I received my information just carry out your job as asked and you will receive your reward.” The mysterious voice echoed as it faded away.

‘The arrogance of that man.’ Koh thought to himself as he crawled back further into his cave.

…

“Alright now that we’ve cleared everything up we have to tell your parents and find out what to do next.” Chang walked across the camp with Edin and his friends in the back just far enough that they could hear the conversation. 

“So I’m guessing he’s going to have to travel and master all four elements like every other avatar.” Rio said as he kicked a rock.

“Yea, that seems like the most logical thing, the question is who’s going with him? Iko you’ll be going for sure right?” Adrea said as she looked over towards the waterbender. He seemed to be deep in thought when the question was posed but snapped out fast enough to respond.

“Uhhh, actually I can’t go.” Iko said while looking over at his brother who was walking with Chang through the camp.

“Why not?” Rio asked looking surprisingly over at Iko.

“I would love to be with Edin on his journey, maybe even be the one to teach him earthbending. But I can’t leave Kira alone. I have to look after her while Edin’s gone.” Iko said while keeping his focus on the two men walking in front of him engaged in a deep conversation.

“That makes sense. That’s actually very considerate of you.” Mara said giving a sympathetic look towards Iko.

“Thanks, but it’s the right thing to do. But I know he’ll have some great traveling buddies to look after him.” Iko looked over at the three young people who were all shocked to hear his answer.

“You mean like travel with Edin? I don’t know if my parents would agree with that.” Adrea said as she looked down. 

“Yea, me either. My parents wouldn’t be too happy with me leaving school after only a week.” Mara said as looked up at Iko.

“Well regardless of what my parents say I’m going to go with Edin, I can’t let my bestfriend have all the fun without me.” Rio said as he lept up for joy. This outburst of emotion earned him a menacing stare from Adrea and Mara both.

“Oh don’t worry about that, I’m sure if they heard you’re going with the avatar they’d be more considerate.” Iko said as he picked up a stick. 

‘Yea hopefully’ Adrea thought to herself. She and Edin were only friends but she had began to gain feelings for him and didn’t want this to be the last time she saw him. At that moment Chang turned around and informed the group that they were going to re enter the city and talk to Edin’s parents. The group began walking towards the exit of the camp.

“You’re not gonna blindfold us again?” Mara joked.

“No, I trust that you won’t give up our location. But I can still do it if you want.” Chang said as he grabbed four blindfolds out of his pocket.

“You keep blindfolds on you? Who does that?” Rio said looking at Chang eyed a little crooked.

“You never know when you’ll need them.” Chang replied simply. 

“I don’t think any situation warrants having handy dandy blindfolds in your pocket.” Rio said as he began to walk away.

“Whatever you say, but you’ll see that it helps to keep them on me.” Chang said as he stuffed them back in his pocket. “ Alright we’re off.”

As they were walking Adrea walked closer to Edin who seemed to gain control over his emotions and calm himself down enough to look sane.

“How are you feeling?” Adrea asked Edin as she got closer to him.

“All right I guess.” Edin looked over at her.

“I just want you to know that I’m here for you, and I haven’t forgotten my promise to you about helping you become confident in your gift.” Adrea blushed as the words exited her mouth.

“Thanks, you’re a great friend. And I’ll make sure to pay you back for helping me so much.” Edin cracked a smile as he continued to gaze into her beautiful blue eyes. Adrea reached out for his hand and he did the same. They interlocked their hands and Adrea rested her head on his shoulder.

“Oh look at them, aren’t they cute?” Mara said walking side by side next to Rio and Iko. Iko and Rio merely shrugged and continued walking. Iko caught up with Edin and Adrea.

“Uh Um.” Iko fake coughed and caught the attention of the two lovebirds. “Mind if I borrow Edin for a second?” Iko said as he winked at Adrea. 

“Uh, yea sure.” Adrea stammered a bit and blushed.

“Thanks. It’ll only take a minute.” Iko said to Adrea as she walked towards Mara and Rio.

“Hey lil bro how you doing?” Iko said while walking in stride with Edin.  
“Yea, I guess I’ll be okay.” Edin said while flashing a smile towards Iko.

“I just want you to know that I’m here for you, there’s a lot on your mind and this is all going by really fast, but I’ll always be here to back you up.” Iko said with a empathetic tone and putting his hand on his brother’s head and messing up his hair. This put a smile on Edin’s face.

“Yea I know, and I really appreciate it, you’re the best brother any guy could ask for.” Edin said while lightly elbowing his brother in the stomach. “Huh, maybe now I can beat you in a fight.” Edin laughed a little after saying his comment. Iko laughed and merely said “Maybe.”

“I think you’ll be the best avatar ever.” Iko said while sending a rock towards the back of his brother’s knee forcing him to stumble. “But you’ll still never beat me in the fight.” The two began horsing around while Mara, Rio and Adrea looked on.

“ I can’t wait to travel the world with you. It’ll be fun.” Edin’s mood seemingly changed after his little skirmish with his brother.

“Uh, about that. I won’t be going with you if you travel.” Iko said solemnly.

“Why not?” Edin blurted out.

“Because I have to look after Kira, we both can’t leave or else she’ll be alone.” Iko said matching his brother’s tone. Edin seemingly understood but continued to protest.

“But you have to go with me.” Edin said as he pleaded with his brother.

“You know I can’t, no matter how many times you ask it won’t change the situation.” Iko said looking at his brother. Edin merely sighed and looked on. “I never thought I’d be the avatar.”

“No one did, but now that you are you have to take on the responsibilities that come with it.” Iko said as he earthbended three rocks and fiddled with them.

‘Yeah I hope I can Edin thought to himself.

“Well I’ll leave you to your girl.” Iko said as he hit Edin in the head with a rock and ran off.

“SHE’S NOT MY ….” Edin’s shouting was cut short by Adrea’s sudden appearance.

“Who’s not your what?” Adrea asked Edin with a smile on her face.

“Uhh, nothing.” Edin blushed and Adrea noticed and giggled a bit.

“Mara and Rio are enjoying themselves back there, I couldn’t wait to get back up here with you.” Adrea said making Edin turn around and notice how smug Mara and Rio were. The two laughed and returned to their former state of closeness.

The night was beginning to fall and they had nearly reached Edin’s house. Chang had been quiet the entire time and just observed the group of friends the entire time while just smiling the entire time. He knew the worst was yet to come and telling Edin’s parents were merely just the beginning. They reached the house and the group of friends all entered. Hope, Liwe, and Kira were all in the living room and were surprised to see the sudden emergence of people enter their home. 

“What’s going on?” Liwe said as he stood up in a defensive stance.

“Calm down dad it’s us.” Iko said as he walked towards his father to calm him down.

“Okay, but who are these people?” Liwe said as he let his guard down.

“This is Adrea, Mara, and Chang. You already know Rio.” Edin said pointing towards each person as he said their name.

“Hi Mr. and Mrs…” Rio was cut off.

“Yeah, yeah hi Rio nice to see you, but what’s going on. You never told me we would have company.” Hope said as she held Kira in her arms. Chang motioned towards the group informing them that he would be the one giving the news.

“I’m sorry to interrupt your peaceful night but we have some urgent news to tell you. I don’t think there’s any other way to say this but your son Edin is the avatar.” Chang rounded out his statement and simply waited for a response.

“Wait really?” Both parents said in unison.

“Yes, Edin was found out to be the avatar during his tournament battle when he airbended out of nowhere.” Chang replied to the parents. 

“But how? Isn’t the next avatar supposed to be an earthbender? Oh I know you must have our sons named confused. The taller one is Iko and the shorter one is Edin.” Liwe said in response while laughing a little.

“No sir it was Edin that airbended, we don’t know how he is the avatar and/or what happened to the avatar cycle but Edin is the avatar. There’s no mistake about it.” Chang said resoundingly.  
There was a long pause and it was completely silent until Kira piped up.

“Edin’s the avatar? That’s so cool.” The little girl ran up to Edin and hugged him. Everyone in the room could do nothing but laugh at how cute the little girl was.

“Wow our little boy’s the avatar, I don’t know what to say.” Hope said as she put her hands over her mouth.

“Mom don’t cry.” Edin said as he walked over to her.

“Well I’m sorry to break up the family moment, but Edin has a duty to do. He has to master all four elements.” Chang said abruptly halting the touching moment.

“That sounds good can’t we just find some trainers here to teach him?” Hope said as she freed herself from Edin’s grasp.

“I’m afraid it’s not that simple. Every avatar before Korra traveled the world to learn the elements. It helps them experience all cultures and types of people. They also learn from the best and not some trainers we can hire. I’m sorry but your son must do it like the rest.” Chang said as he explained the situation.

“Then why didn’t Korra travel the world?” Hope asked with a little frustration.

“I’m sorry I never explained who I was. My name is Chang and I’m apart of the White Lotus. Now to explain why Korra was isolated and never traveled. Korra was pursued at a young age but a group who called themselves the Red Lotus. They nearly got to her even with our protection. From then on she was put in a compound where she would master all four elements. We didn’t want to risk her life in order to learn the elements. I hope you’ll understand the difference in circumstances.” Chang explained it much to everyone’s satisfaction and content. 

“I see.” Liwe said sitting down in his chair.

“I know it’s sudden but we need your son to begin as soon as possible.” Chang continued to plead with them.

“He’s right, he might be our son but he’s got an obligation to the world.” Liwe said in reply to Chang.

“Thank you for understanding.” Chang let out a sigh of relief.

“Well allow us some time alone with our family before we let him go. Give us a week please to see him off properly.” Hope asked Chang in hopes that he’ll say yes.

“That’s quite fine. Take your time, but I must be taking the rest of these kids back home. I’ve kept them for too long.” Chang said as he made his leave and escorted the kids outside of the house. They all exchanged quick goodbyes and faded out of sight. The family spent the rest of the night enjoying each other’s company and talking about their plans and futures.


	7. The Journey Begins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Edin's journey is about to start but he first must learn the basics of being the avatar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's Chapter 7, hope you guys like it. Please drop a comment or kudos if you can. It'd be great to get some feedback and it'd help me become a better writer.

Chapter 7

 

The next morning Edin woke up with a strange feeling, his head was throbbing but it wasn't a headache though. Instead of stressing over it Edin decided to ignore the pain and get out of bed. So trying to get in a better mood he changed into shorts and an undershirt and went into the kitchen. When he entered the kitchen he got his favorite snack which was lava rocks because they were so hot. While he was eating Iko entered, he was breathing hard with his hands over his head. 

"Another morning run?" Edin asked in an sarcastic voice.

"Yeah, you should come join me some time." Iko said trying to catch his breathe.

"I would but I'd probably slow you down." Edin said looking the other way.

"Nah, I'd go at a decent pace that we both could run at!" Iko said trying to encourage his brother. "If anything I'd have have to keep up with you Mr. Avatar." He bowed trying to be funny. 

"Ha ha very funny, but yeah you should go take a shower you smell terrible." Edin said while playfully shoving Iko.

Iko grabbed an apple and left the kitchen. Edin was finishing his lava rocks. Edin began to hear footsteps coming from each direction and he looked around in time to see his father walking up. Liwe walked into the kitchen while he stared at Edin with a look of pride on his face.

‘So my sons the avatar huh?’ Liwe thought to himself as he walked by his son in the kitchen. Edin noticed the expression on his father’s face and was a bit confused.

“Are you okay?” Edin gulped down the last of his lava rocks and walked towards the sink to wash his bowl. Liwe was taken back by the sudden question and turned immediately towards his son.

“Yea, I am, why do you ask?” Liwe said feeling all the blood in his body rush to his head as if he’d been caught red handed with some crime.

“You look a little on edge.” Edin said as he began to wash his bowl in the sink. “Something happen at work?” Edin continued to wash his bowl.

“No nothing, I guess I’m still a little shocked that my son is the avatar.” Liwe stepped away from the table scratching the back of his head and giggling a little bit.

“And I never expected to be the avatar, I still don’t know what it means to be the avatar.” Edin said as he began to walk out of the kitchen, his head still throbbing.

“Edin wait!” Liwe said as he reached for his son and grabbed his arm forcing Edin to turn around.

“I just want you to know that I’m proud of you.” Liwe said as he smiled and gave a hugging embrace to his son. 

“Thanks, but I haven’t done anything.” Edin said a little confused by his father’s words. They exited the hug and Edin noticed the happy expression on his father’s face. Whenever his dad was happy you couldn’t see the years of stress that came from working on Omashu’s police force. He looked ten years younger every time he smiled.

“You haven’t done anything yet, but I know you’re posed for greatness and I can’t wait to see what you will do for this world.” Liwe seemed to cheer up with every word that rolled off of his tongue. As if all his problems had somehow melted away. 

“Thanks dad, that means a lot, I’m hoping I can live up to your expectations.” Edin said as he continued to walk out of the kitchen into the living room. 

“I know you will.” Liwe said as he watched his son walk into the next room.

Edin’s head was throbbing harder than ever and he decided he needed to step out for some fresh air. He wanted to head to the outskirts of the city and get some peace and quiet. But to do that he’d have to leave the town and go through the populated metropolis that is Omashu’s city area. It would also be a far walk but Edin was ready for the journey. He went to take a quick shower and get himself ready. He wore a white tank top like shirt that had a fire nation symbol on it, with a thin grey button up shirt over it just because there was a little breeze. He then wore tan trousers with black shoes. As Edin exited his room and walked into his living room his dad called out to him.

“Where you headed?” Liwe said while he was lounging on the couch enjoying his rest. Iko was also in the living room sitting on the couch. 

“I’m just getting some fresh air.” Edin said as he continued to head for the door. 

“You want us to come with you?” Iko said as he stood up from his seat.

“Nah, I’m fine.” Edin was reaching for the door and opened it.

“Here take the satomobile.” Liwe said as he grabbed the keys from his pocket. 

“Wait you’d let me take the car out?” Edin said shocked at his father’s sudden offer.

“Yeah, and I’m also guessing where you’re going will require something a little faster than your legs.” Liwe got up and handed Edin the keys. 

“Thanks Dad I appreciate it.” Edin said as cradled the keys in his hands with excitement.

“No problem, just don’t be out too late. I don’t want the new avatar to come up missing.” Liwe joked as he sat back down and relaxed. 

Edin opened the door and felt the cold gust of air rustle his clothes. He immediately walked towards the car and unlocked the door. He sat down in the warm leather seat and adjusted the seat to his height. He then put the key in the ignition and turned the car on. The car roared to life and Edin sat there awhile listening to the smooth tune of the engine. He put his hand on the gear and shifted the car from park to reverse. He pulled out of his driveway and proceeded down the makeshift road. Although Edin’s family was well off they still lived in the outskirts of the city which had yet to be fully develop. This was partially due to the fact that the city was almost always under construction. Edin continued down this road until he reached a stop sign and waited the correct time to continue. 

‘huh, the streets are real quiet today.’ Edin thought to himself as he sped off. Not too long later Edin found himself on the highway towards the city. He noticed that even on the highway there were barely any cars. He thought nothing of it and simply continued down the highway towards the city. Although there was tons of free road ahead of him Edin maintained a safe speed to avoid any unnecessary trouble. When Edin left the house it was near dawn and although today was a weekend the roads were always busy in the mornings. He maneuvered his way through the city until he had the buildings in his rearview mirror. He drove towards the beach he always used to go to as a child. His father always would take him after work and play with him. It was a special place to Edin and it always helped him calm down when stressed.

“Finally here.” Edin exclaimed after a peaceful yet long drive. He parked the car in the nearby parking lot, took off his shoes and made his way onto the beach. He noticed there were only a few people there. He began walking along the beach whistling a tune in his head. This made him realize that the throbbing that was once there had disappeared and his head no longer ached. 

“Oh thank the spirits, that nagging pain is gone.” Edin said out loud patting his head. He looked out towards the ocean and decided that it’d be best if he sat down and basked in the sun. It was well into the afternoon at this point and the sun was in full effect. As he looked out he saw a huge wave approaching. He immediately got up and stood there staring. As the wave got closer and closer he noticed that there was someone on top of the wave. He squinted his eyes to look closer but still couldn’t make out the figure.

‘Who is that?’ he thought to himself. Although the wave was coming closer and closer Edin stood rooted to his spot with no intention of moving. The wave finally was at its peak and Edin saw the person on top. 

‘Korra? Is that you?’ He put his hand over his eyes to provide shade to get a better look. It was indeed Korra and once he figured out who it was the wave crashed down and Korra stepped onto the beach.

“Nice to see you follow instructions.” Korra said with a sly smile on her face.

“What do you mean follow instructions? I was never instructed to come here, I came here out of my own free will.” Edin said pointing a finger at himself. Korra simply smiled and looked at him.

“Keep telling yourself that.” Korra said as she began walking.

“I’m confused. How are you even here right now?” Edin asked as he walked closely behind her. He noticed how muscular she was and how fit she looked. 

“That’s not important, what’s important is that I’m here and we need to talk.” Korra looked at him with a serious expression meaning that she meant business. 

“Alright, I’m guessing avoiding questions is an avatar thing.” Edin said jokingly trying to lighten up the mood. However Korra was not amused simply lifting up an eyebrow at him.

…

“Ugh, I hate the physical world.” Koh said as he neared the central portal. It was sort of night time in the spirit world which gave Koh the perfect cover to journey from his cave to the portal without being seen. As he was only steps away from the portal he changed from the centipede looking monster he once was to a middle aged man with a scar stretching across his left eye to his lips. He was handsome even with the scar, he had greenish blue eyes with a very defined jaw line. His complexion was rather pale, and his hair was very long and unkept. He was in watertribe clothing with the usual blue baggy pants and bearskin coat. He also wore a blue undershirt and had boots on. 

‘Why am I in these clothes?’ Koh thought to himself as he looked at his attire. ‘Oh now I remember.’ It seemed that he began to recall wearing this outfit.

‘So it’s been that long?’ He stood still for a minute examining his clothes further. 

‘I haven’t shown my true form since the day I took Ummi’s face’ He snickered at the thought of him taking her face. 

“Oh, the good old days.” Koh began to reminisce about the time he took Ummi’s face and in turn angered Avatar Kuruk. He soon snapped out of his nostalgic state and stepped through the portal. He looked around and saw nothing but spirit vines and spirits roaming the area.

‘So this is Republic City? That Kuvira completely destroyed this city.’ Koh began walking out of the spirit vine area. He made it to the top where he noticed several damaged buildings and even more spirits. 

“Where is everybody?” Koh asked himself as he looked all around him. 

“Hey there stranger.” A voice to the left of Koh called out. The woman was waving in Koh’s direction. Koh reluctantly waved back and the woman began walking towards him. 

“Hey, I see you just came from the spirit world. How’s it like?” The woman asked Koh as she smiled wide revealing her beautiful white teeth and dimples.

“Boring, very boring.” Koh said as he tried to avoid having a prolonged conversation with the woman.

“Oh, I see you didn’t have the best of times.” The woman continued to smile at Koh. “Oh, where are my manners. My name is Asuna. What is yours?” Asuna was very cheerful in her speech and never once stopped smiling.  
“My name is Ko….” Koh stopped at the moment he was going to reveal his name. He almost had given his real name to the woman. He quickly thought of a fake name to use.

“My name is Kone.” Koh finally managed to get the name out. 

“Nice to meet you Kone.” Asuna said putting her hand out for a handshake. Koh shook her hand and tried to think of what he had to do. Koh looked directly at her and held back the urge to shift into his monster form and steal her beautiful face. She had amazing features, such as her gray eyes and her tan skin. She had dark brown hair that flowed down her back along with an oval face that complimented her dimples. She was short, thin and she wore a future industries uniform that resembled asami’s. Koh tried very hard to hold back the urge to steal her face.

“Well I’ve got to go.” Koh said as he turned away from Asuna.

“Wait, where are you going?” Asuna ran after him and stopped him.

“I’ve got to be somewhere as soon as possible.” Koh said looking down at her. 

“Where would this place be?” Asuna asked trying to keep the conversation going.

“It’d be better if you didn’t know.” Koh turned around again and tried to walk off again. Asuna reached out and grabbed him. 

“Well maybe I can help you get to this place, also you don’t look like you should be traveling in that state. You can stay at my house until you look somewhat decent.” Asuna giggled as she finished her sentence, her comment also made Koh touch his face and feel the scar on his face. She was intrigued by the middle aged looking man with the long scar. She wanted to dig deeper into him and find out about his life and the origin of the scar.

“I don’t think that’d be the best of ideas.” Koh was becoming slightly annoyed with the girl’s persistence.

“And why not?” Asuna asked putting her hands on her hips.

“Because…” Koh replied while trying to think of an excuse. 

“Because what?” Asuna folded her arms. 

‘Why is this girl so set on me coming with her?’ Koh thought to himself as he just looked into her determined eyes.  
“Fine.” Koh finally caved in. However he didn’t want to be with the girl for too long. He knew his mission well and didn’t want to waste any time. He hated the material world with a passion and despised being in it. It reminded him why he rarely ever returned to it. 

“But I’m leaving in the morning. I don’t have time to be lounging around.” Koh said in a serious tone.

“Oh whatever just follow me.” Asuna’s face was soon full of joy although she had no intention of letting the stranger leave. She was determined to get all of his secrets by any means necessary. Koh was fed up and in no mood for Asuna’s antics but he kept his calm and followed the girl through the ruined city. 

…

“So what’s up Korra?” Edin was dragging his feet in the sand feeling the warmth of every step.

“Before you set out on your journey I must warn you about the dangers.” Korra was still as serious as ever. 

“Okay, I’m all ears.” Edin was looking directly at Korra who had the facial expression of a turtleduck that had not been fed. 

“This not only concerns you but especially those around you. As the avatar you’ll soon realize that there’s always trouble knocking at your door. There will always be someone looking to go against the grain and disrupt the order. In order to defeat these people you must be strong and rooted to ensure that you are fulfilling your job of keeping balance in the world. You will also need a strong group of people around you who will always have your back. I already see that you have some good people in your life that are willing to support you through any decision. However be wary to not put them in harms way unnecessarily because they are now your responsibility. Now here is the hard part. Not only must you do all these things but you must put the world first above all us. That means that if it’s a choice between family, friends or the world you must choose the world. It may seem unfathomable now but you have an obligation to the world first above all. I know it’s not the most practical thing but you must always keep that in mind.” Korra had not blinked once throughout her whole rant. In fact she had kept the same serious expression on her face throughout the entire time.

“I know it seems like a lot, but trust me there’s more to come. It’s best you learn bit by bit though.” Korra took a deep breath and waited on Edin to respond. 

“You’re right that is not practical at all. In fact it’s impossible.” Edin was simply using his hand to sift through the sand.

“It’s not impossible. It seems like much now but as time goes on it becomes second nature.” Korra said as she put her arms behind her head.

“Do I at least get some compensation for my work? Like a yearly wage?” Edin again was trying to joke around but Korra wasn’t having it.

“This is not something to be joked about, you hold the fate of the world in your hands and you’re making jokes.” Korra looked Edin dead in his eyes.

“Ease up a bit Korra, have some fun.” Edin let out a small giggle. 

“I’m dead. The dead don’t have fun.” Korra said with a glum face. Edin was prepared to make another joke but he stopped himself seeing as Korra was serious.

“Thank you Korra, I really appreciate it and I’ll be sure to keep that lesson in my mind.” Edin’s comment caused Korra to smirk a little. 

“Now you’re learning.” Korra popped an even bigger smile.

“Thanks, but how can I reach you if I ever need help or I have a question?” Edin asked in need of a concrete answer. 

“Just look deep inside your mind and I will always be there.” Korra explained to the young avatar.

“Thank you Korra, I know I’ll have many more questions to come.” Edin said as he stopped walking.

“Just be safe and know I am always with you, for now I must go.” Korra began to disappear and left Edin standing in the sand alone. 

“This whole avatar thing is crazy if you ask me.” Edin began walking back towards the car. He noticed that the sun had began going down and it was becoming dark. He hurried and started the car and made the journey home. On the drive home Edin’s head was swirling with thoughts.

‘Put the world before my friends and family? That’s Impossible.’ These types of thoughts were flooding Edin’s head on the drive home. He reached his home and parked the car. he walked inside only to see that his father and brother had never left the living room but were merely asleep. He inched past them and walked into his room. 

‘In a week my journey as the avatar begins. Even though I still don’t know one thing about being the avatar.’ Edin thought to himself as he lay in bed silent. He was wondering what would happen next.

…

The next few days had passed by quickly and it was the day for Edin to begin his journey. Edin had visited the white lotus encampment several times over the week to discuss the plans for Edin’s travel. Rio, Iko, Adrea, and Mara even joined in the preparations. Although none of them except for Rio were confirmed to be Edin’s traveling partner they all assumed their roles. Edin had become very stressed and tired. When the day arrived Edin packed all his bags and necessary items. After he was done he sat in his bed for awhile. Due to how packed the entire week was he never had a chance to have a personal conversation with anyone. He never even realized this would be the last time he’d see his family and some of his friends for a long time. He sat up in his bed and stared at the door. He finally decided to get up and walk out the door. He grabbed all of his bags and items and walked out the door into his living room where his family and friends were. 

“Hey Edin!” Kira ran to her brother and hugged him. Edin embraced his little sister and kneeled down to her height. He looked directly into her innocent little eyes and his own started to water.

“I’m going to miss you so much Kira!” Edin was nearly crying. 

“I’m going to miss you too!” The little girl began sobbing forcing her mom to come comfort her. This prompted the rest of the group to join in and soon it became a group hug. Adrea, Rio and Mara were all there and were watching. 

“I’m going to miss you all so much!” Edin was trying to hold the tears back. He already said his goodbye’s with his family last night and told them he didn’t want to have long goodbye’s when he was really leaving.   
“We’re going to miss you too, but we can’t keep you here, you have a responsibility to the world and you must fulfill it.” Liwe said as he walked up to his son and hugged him again for a second time. 

“We know you’ll make us proud. Avatar Edin.” Iko walked over and gave his brother a friendly nudge. 

“Well I have to go now, Chang said he’d have my transportation ready by this time.” Edin stared at his family for a while. He walked over towards his friends who were to see him off. As he opened the door and walked out he saw his family waving goodbye towards him. He waved back before closing the door. He knew this would be the last time in a long time that he’d see his family. 

“That was a short goodbye.” Rio said as he grabbed his bags and picked them up.

“Yeah, don’t you want to spend a little more time with them before you leave?” Adrea asked as she helped Rio.

“No, we already talked about it last night, plus I’m not a fan of long goodbye’s.” Edin said as he began to walk. The group of 4 friends walked out of the town towards the encampment. It seemed like the walk took forever and with every step Edin became more and more nervous. They finally reached the entrance of the encampment and set down their bags. Edin had noticed that Adrea and Mara had a packed bag in each of their hand.

“Why do you guys have a…” Edin was cut off by an oncoming Chang.

“Took you long enough, we were starting to worry that you wouldn’t show up.” Chang said as he sent sentries to grab the bags. “Follow me.” He said at last. 

“Why do you two have packed bags? Where are you going?” Edin asked as they were walking.

“They’re coming with you.” Chang replied sternly.

“But Why? We never planned on them coming besides do they even have permission to come?” Edin asked in the same tone. Chang stopped and looked back at the group.

“Well here’s the thing we need as many people as we can get, so if two young beautiful girls volunteer to travel with you I think you should just accept it and not complain.” Chang said before abruptly turning around and continuing down the path.  
“You still haven’t answered my question.” Edin had not moved from his spot and he was as serious as ever. Ever since his conversation with Korra he was happy that only Rio was coming with him. He didn’t want to put anyone else in harm’s way for his sake.

“Edin calm down. We have permission.” Mara stated as she walked towards Edin.

“Are you happy now? You got your answer. Now let’s go.” Chang said walking towards the back of the encampment. Edin had continued walking but still had a serious look on his face. He walked straight up to Adrea.

“Why are you coming? I don’t want you to get hurt.” Edin’s expression was straight and fierce.

“I’m coming because I want to help, and besides I’m not a little girl I can handle myself.” Adrea said back refusing to be intimidated by Edin’s little act.

“Yea I know but…” Edin was cut off short.

“But nothing I’m coming.” Adrea walked off and didn’t turn around.

“Alright here we are.” Chang pointed to a big tent. 

“It’s just a tent. How are we supposed to travel with a tent?” Rio replied snidely. 

“It’s not the tent. It’s what’s inside.” Chang said as he walked closer to the tent. “Open it up fellas.” Chang shouted out. Just as he said that the covers of the tent were removed and revealed a huge blue dragon. The boys stood there in awe at the sight of the timid beast.

“This is your transportation.” Chang said as he walked over to the dragon. 

“His name is Zrak. He is your spirit animal so take good care of him.” One of the white lotus sentries said as they took the reins off of the dragon. The dragon flapped its wings twice and then stood still.   
“Go ahead. Pet him, he’s friendly.” Chang said as he rubbed the dragons nose. Edin approached Zrak and petted him. Zrak groaned at first but it quickly changed into moans of joy. Edin began to laugh and even motioned Rio over.

“So we’re riding a dragon around?” Edin asked Chang while still petting Zrak.

“Yeah, and it’s almost time for you to leave. We’ve already packed your bags onto his back and he’s ready to go.” Chang said as he stepped away from Zrak allowing Edin and Rio to continue petting the dragon. As they were petting the dragon Adrea and Mara were just standing in awe at the magnificent beast. The boys began to climb on top of Zrak and situated themselves. There was a saddle on top of Zrak’s back to allow for comfortable seating. 

“Edin you sit on his head.” Chang shouted out to him. “You’ll be navigating him.” 

“Where’d you get a dragon?” Edin asked while laughing.

“Lord Zuko’s dragon had a baby and he entrusted us with giving the dragon to the next avatar. Seeing as that is you. This is your dragon.” Chang said while stepping away.

Edin situated himself on top of his head and the dragon immediately lifted it’s head up causing Edin to scream. The girls walked up slowly towards the dragon and with the help of white lotus sentries jumped onto the saddle where Rio was already sitting.

“Okay you have all the supplies, the food, maps, water, and more. You already know where you have to go first.” Chang said as he made sure everyone was on safely.

“Yeah, thank you so much for the help Chang. Thanks for everything.” Edin said as he prepared for liftoff. 

“Have a safe trip.” Chang began to wave them off.

“Wait how do I get him to take off?” Edin asked frantically. 

“Just yank the rope and he’ll take off.” Chang replied.

“Alright Zrak. Let’s head for Air Temple Island. With that Edin pulled the rope connected to the dragon’s horns and Zrak lifted off. It took a bit of time for Edin to navigate in the right direction but he finally got it. 

“I can’t believe we just started a journey. Here we go.” Edin said as Zrak flew past the horizon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys liked it, the goodbyes were kinda 'eh' but i didn't know how to deal with that. Anyways i bet you're all wondering who this Asuna girl is and why she's so interested in Koh(Kone) guess you'll have to wait and see.


	8. First Night Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the first night out for the crew and they're trying to get used to life on the road for each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is another chapter for you guys. Hope you guys enjoyed this but by the way I might've forgotten to say this but I work on this story with my friend. He mostly works with me on the fight scenes and whenever i have writer's blocks he feeds me some ideas. Anyways hope you guys like the chapter. Please review/follow/favorite any criticism would be appreciated. Even the smallest of comments means a lot to us.

They had been flying for 3 hours now and the night had begun to fall. They decided it’d be best if they stopped and set up camp. They found a clearing in a forest big enough for them to land. They had passed a village on the way there to which the girls protested that they should stay instead of camping. Edin quickly replied by saying they have a limited amount of money and can’t be spending every night in a hotel. The girls simply moaned and went to their respective spots. By the time they had actually reached the clearing in the forest Adrea and Mara were both asleep and Rio was keeping Edin company on Zrak’s head. Edin had trouble landing Zrak since it was his first time.

“C’mon buddy please just land. I’m tired and I want to sleep.” Edin patted Zrak’s head and rubbed it trying to soothe. The dragon simply moaned in return.

“Here let me talk to him.” Rio said scooting past Edin and leaning into Zrak’s ear. 

“Alright Zrak I know you’re new to the gang, but we need you to land so we can get some rest.” Rio whispered into Zrak’s ear while rubbing his head. Zrak gently landed on the ground and bent his head down to let Edin and Rio off.

“You see I have the magic touch.” Rio said as he proceeded to stretch.

“Whatever, just go wake up the girls and tell them we’re setting up camp.” Edin told Rio as he sat down.

“Why do I have to wake them up? Why can’t you?” Rio replied as he continued to stretch. 

“Because I was flying for the whole time with no break and I’d hate to see how they react when woken up.” Edin said as he layed on his back with his hands on the back of his head.

“Good point. But next time you’re doing it.” Rio stopped stretching and mounted Zrak. He walked slowly trying to minimize noise. 

“Oh just hurry up already.” Edin yelled to Rio who was taking his time reaching the saddle. Rio turned around and gave Edin a look. He was frightened, even though the task was so simple he was shaking. It made Edin chuckle a little. Rio stepped inside the saddle where the two girls lay. He looked at both of them and decided he’d start with Mara. He walked over to the beautiful water tribe girl who lay peacefully asleep. 

“Mara...Mara...Mara.” He whispered each time. 

“She’s not gonna hear you if you don’t talk louder.” Edin was still lying down staring into the sky.

“Easy for you to say, you’re lying down relaxing.” Rio sneered at Edin. Edin simply laughed it off and went back to gazing at the sky.

“Mara.. Wake up.” He said as he tapped her shoulder trying to wake her. She began to move and groaned. Rio began to smile at the thought of the girl finally waking up. The smile soon faded when he noticed the girl roll over into another sleeping position.

‘This is harder than I thought’ Rio thought to himself as he sighed. He decided it’d be best if he called her a little louder.

“Mara, wake up we’re setting up camp.” Rio said in a normal tone noticing Mara begin to shift again. 

“What?” Mara mumbled as her eyes slightly opened, he smiled a bit at his success. 

“It’s time to wake up we’re setting up camp for the night.” Rio said with a slight smirk on his face.

“Why can’t you set up camp without me, I’m already asleep.” Mara mumbled to Rio.

“Because…uhm.” Rio stuttered.

“As I thought, you don’t have a reason. Don’t wake me up unless it’s an emergency.” Mara mumbled as she went back to sleep.

“But…Ah forget it.” Rio said as he turned away from the girl. 

“What’s wrong bud? Having trouble?” Edin asked Rio while beginning to sit up.

“Yeah man they’re not getting up.” Rio said as he stood there tapping his foot on the saddle.

“Rio, you’re making too much noise. We’re trying to sleep.” Mara said as she sat up, her face red with anger. Her expression put fear into Rio’s entire body. She quickly went back to sleep and Rio stood there shaking.

“Here I’ll come do it.” Edin got up from his comfortable seat and walked up the dragon to the saddle. He reached the saddle and was standing over both girls. 

“Watch and learn.” Edin said licking his lips and smacking his hands.

“Alright ladies it’s time to get up. We’re setting up camp and once we’re done you can go back to sleep.” Edin had a wide smile on his face as if he’d just accomplished the greatest feat. His expression quickly changed when he noticed Mara arise from her resting place with the most dreadful face he’d ever seen.

“Bother me one more time and this journey will end just as fast as it started.” Mara said in a serious tone as she mugged Edin. Edin took a step back and nearly tripped. Mara quickly went back to her resting spot again and this time covered herself completely. Edin stood there in shock and looked over at Rio who was simply standing there with a smug look.

“I told you…” Rio began to say before Edin cut him off.

“Don’t say it.” Edin said as he walked over to him.

“So what do we do now Mr. Avatar?” Rio said still looking smug.

“Well, I guess we’ll just have to set up camp by ourselves. We’ll unload the stuff first.” Edin said as he walked over to the sleeping bags and tents. They began unpacking quietly making sure not to bother the girls. By the time they finished the night sky had come and it was dark. They had torches set up all around the area for light and a campfire going. Edin went to Zrak and tried to put him to sleep. Surprisingly it worked and the gentle giant fell asleep. They put extra covers over the girls in case they got cold. They then fixed up both tents and entered their tent and the two boys went inside and rested in their sleeping bag. 

“So how you feeling man?” Rio asked as he positioned himself comfortably in his sleeping bag.

“What do you mean?” Edin asked looking over at Rio who was twiddling his fingers.

“I mean how do you feel? It’s your first time away from home. Everything’s happening so fast. I’m just trying to see where your heads at.” Rio said as he turned over and looked at his best friend.

“I guess I’m okay, I’m just trying to let everything settle in.” Edin said as he stared at the ceiling of the tent. 

“Yeah, you seem really calm. As if nothing ever happened.” Rio replied as he too began to stare at the ceiling.

“Well I’m thinking that as long as I act myself and don’t change I’ll be fine. I don’t want my character to change just because I’m the avatar.” Edin said as he yawned and stretched his arm out.

“It’s good to see you’re not letting the pressure get to you.” Rio turned the other way and closed his eyes.

“Hopefully I can keep it that way.” Edin too turned away and closed his eyes.

“Well have a good night man. See you tomorrow.” Rio said before he began to drift off.

“Yeah, see you tomorrow.” Edin turned off the torchlight and went to sleep.

…

“Alright we’re here. This is my house.” Asuna presented her home to Koh. It was a huge tower near the middle of the city. Koh simply admired the home and looked around. 

“You’re telling me this whole building is your house?” Koh said in awe at the scale of the building. In the back of his mind he couldn’t believe how much the physical world had grown.

“Of course not, my house is only part of the building.” Asuna seemed to find it odd that Koh would think the entire building was her home but she made nothing of it.They entered the building and used the elevator til they reached the 11th floor. Asuna then walked around the hallway with Koh following closely behind until they reached a door. 

“Now this is my home.” She opened up the door and immediately breathed a sigh of exhaustion.  
Asuna lumped down on the couch and watched as Koh simply stood there looking around.

“Kone you know you can sit down right?” Asuna said pointing towards the seat next to her. 

“Oh yea right. Thanks.” Kone said as he sat down the seat next to the beautiful girl. An awkward silence fell in the room as the two simply just stared at the ground thinking of talking points.

“So what made you go to the spirit world in the first place? Were you just visiting?” Asuna asked as she looked over at the man.

“Uhmm yea, just visiting.” Koh was short and simple with his answers trying to refrain from revealing any information. 

“What was it like?” Asuna asked as she continued to look at him.

“It was okay I guess. Nothing special.” Koh replied as he continued to scan the room. Asuna seemed disappointed in Koh’s answers and wanted to delve deeper into who he really was.

“Do you mind if I ask where you get those scars from?” Asuna asked looking solemnly into his eyes as if the answers lay deep down within him and she could pull it out with her stare. Koh froze and sat silently staring straight ahead. He had no intention of telling her the truth about the origin of his scars. He tried to think of the quickest lie and finally came to when which sounded believable. 

“They were from a long time ago, when I was young.” Koh replied calmly waiting to see if she’d go further with her interrogation. 

“What happened?” Asuna asked curiously as she slid a little closer to Koh causing him to inch back. He was disappointed to see that she was still bent on learning about him and his past.

“Well when I was a kid I would often play around in a nearby cave with my friends and we would often have bending matches within the cave during daytime. However we never went too deep in the cave for fear of what was down there. So we all had promised we would never go in the cave alone or during the night time. We were all afraid that it was haunted so we vowed to never go alone. But one night I was plagued by curiosity and decided to go and explore the cave on my lonesome. I reached the entrance of the cave with a torch in my hand and simply stared down the dark tunnel that lay ahead of me. I heard a scream come from down the cave and I was immediately riddled with fear. Despite this feeling I stayed there frozen in my tracks until I mustered enough courage to move forward and stepped into the cave. I journeyed on for what seemed like years but soon enough I reached a fork in the road and had to choose which way I’d go. However before I could even decide a spirit appeared and told me to turn around. The spirit was shadowed by fog and was hard to make out but I could tell it was a female. But I had already gone too far to turn around so instead of turning around leaving I firebended at it and that only angered the spirit more. The spirit then attacked me and sent me flying across the cave where I smacked my head on a pillar of rock. I was bleeding from my hairline and had an aching pain near my eye. I immediately ran back home where I washed off the blood and saw a big scar across my face.” Koh spoke calmly as he lied to the young beautiful girl.

“Wow, is that why you went to the spirit world?” Asuna asked still in shock at the man’s experience.

“What do you mean?” Koh asked with an eyebrow sticking up.

“I mean did you go back to the spirit world to find the spirit that hurt you?” Asuna asked as she inched closer and closer to Koh. Koh was taken back by the girl’s awareness and ability to put things together. 

“Yea, I went to go find her and apologize for my actions as a child. I intruded into her home and tried to attack her. This scar is a reminder of my actions from all those years ago.” Koh said carefully making sure to keep his story straight.

“But she hurt you, and you were just a kid. You didn’t know what you were doing so why do you have to apologize to her?” Asuna asked confused by Koh’s remark.

“Yea, but my adolescence shouldn’t be an excuse to attack someone in the comfort of their home. As humans we have to have respect spirits if we ever wish to keep peace between our two worlds.” Koh said gently. 

“I guess I see your point but I still think it’s wrong for her to leave a permanent reminder on your face. I think you both owe each other an apology.” Asuna said sternly before adjusting herself in her seat. Koh simply laughed at the girl’s response, he was beginning to become comfortable with the girl and no longer on edge.

“Well I’d like to know where you’re going. If you don’t mind saying.” Asuna asked with high hopes.

“I still think that it’d be best if I kept it to myself.” Koh said still trying to keep some sort of distance between the two. 

“You’re gonna have to tell me sooner or later.” Asuna said as she folded her arms.

“I don’t think I do.” Koh smirked a little at the girl’s little flare of irritation. This was weird for Koh, he had never really enjoyed being in the physical but for some reason he wasn’t his usual depressed self. Could it be that this girl had brought out a glimmer of happiness in him that he had not felt in several years. He seemed to despise the fact that he was enjoying his time so much and tried to force himself to hate the physical world and this girl. 

‘Why am I actually happy to be here in this woman’s presence?’ Koh thought to himself before snapping back to reality.

‘I have to remember to finish the task at hand and not get caught up anymore than I already have’ He said as he looked over at the girl who was still pouting.  
“Uhm I don’t mean to cut things short but can I see where I’ll be sleeping for the night? I’m getting kinda tired.” Koh forced out a fake yawn.

“Yea sure, right this way.” Asuna stood up and motioned for Koh to follow him. He followed her all the way into a guest room that was fairly empty except for some old books lying around and a bed that was neatly made. 

“Thank you for letting me stay here.” Koh said generously at the nice room.

“No problem, just make sure you don’t bring any spirits into my home.” Asuna laughed a bit at the end of her sentence. Koh was not very amused but forced out a fake laugh to keep from an awkward silence. Koh went and sat on the bed and reflected over what had just transpired. It was late and all he wanted to do was get some rest.

“Tomorrow I have to find a way to get to Omashu.” Koh said to himself before lying down and dozing off to sleep. 

‘So Omashu is where he’s going.’ Asuna thought to herself as she removed her ear from the door intrigued. She stood there for a minute pondering why he would be going to Omashu then she walked off.

…

It was still dark outside and all was quiet. The boys were asleep in the tent, but the girls were just now waking up. It hadn’t been too long since they had set up camp and fallen asleep. Mara and Adrea had woken up to see themselves covered with more blankets than they had fallen asleep with. 

“Where are the boys?” Adrea asked immediately.

“I have no idea.” Mara said as she began to sit up. They both took the blankets off of themselves. They realized they were still in Zrak’s saddle and saw that the giant was still asleep. They began to climb down Zrak and noticed that there were a few torchlights still lit around the campsite. They saw two tents and began to walk towards them. 

“Aww they set up a tent for us.” Adrea said as she neared their tent. They opened up the tent to see that the boys were sound asleep. Both of their faces were filled with embarrassment when they saw two boys shirtless in their sleeping bags. They both stood there in awe for a moment as they looked at the boys and then back at each other.  
“Uhmm, I think we got the wrong tent.” Mara said as she started to step out of the tent.

“Yea I think you’re right.” Adrea immediately followed Mara out of the tent. The girls then went towards the other empty tent and got settled.

“Well that was uhmm, awkward.” Mara said as she grabbed a torchlight and lit it up. 

“You’re telling me.” Adrea said as she sat back and made herself comfortable. A moment of silence passed between them and they each just stared around for a bit.

“Oh I know what we could do!” Adrea said as she popped up from her spot to Mara’s surprise.

“What?” Mara replied still a little startled by Adrea’s sudden burst of emotion.

“We could make breakfast for them.” Adrea said with excitement.

“Yea, that’s not a bad idea, except where would we get the groceries from?” Mara asked as she stood up and moved the torchlight to the center. 

“Well we have some goods that we brought with us and we could get the rest from that village we passed.” Adrea said as she tried to recall the village they passed on their flight in.

“Alright we’ll do that, but we should wait for a little. At least until there’s some light out.” Mara said as she looked outside of the tent. 

“Okay, but you’re flying Zrak.” Adrea giggled with excitement.

“Why me?” Mara asked turning back towards Adrea

“Because you’re better with animals.” Adrea lied as she tried to find the best excuse.

“That’s a lie.” Mara said sternly.

“Well I’ll help you.” Adrea quickly came up with a compromise. Mara simply nodded and walked outside the tent towards Zrak.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, by the way we finished up chapter 11 and are starting chapter 12 so we will continue posting consistently. Please leave a review, again anything helps. Catch you guys next chapter


	9. The Morning After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Really short chapter detailing the events after the crew's first night out and also Koh's stay in the material world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a really short chapter but like I previously said the upcoming chapters will get the story moving. Either way hopefully you enjoy this chapter. It's sort of a filler chapter, me and my co-author sorta agreed on that when we were fleshing out the story. Please still review/fav/follow but mostly review. Your comments lets us know that you're still reading and also what you like about the story and what you don't. Enjoy the chapter!

It was still dark outside and the wind was lightly moving. The campsite was still dimly lit with a few lanterns, but mostly dark. It was very silent except for the leaves rustling in the wind. The girls had mounted silently mounted Zrak while he was still asleep. The girls were looking back and forth at each other trying to figure out who would be brave enough to wake up the sleeping giant.

"I'm not doing it, I told you to do it." Adrea said as she began to work her way up to the saddle. The whole way up silently giggling at the satisfaction of not doing any work. Mara just sat in silence and thought about the task at hand.

"I actually hate you right now." Mara sneered back at Adrea who was peering over the saddle smiling. Mara turned back around and began lightly stroking Zrak's head. She was contemplating just waking up Rio and forcing him to do it but deciding against it. The wind blew through her hair and it went into her face so she decided to put it into a bun. She readjusted herself and grabbed the reins on Zrak's head.

"Hurry up already, at this rate they'll wake up before we even take off." Adrea teased again peering over the saddle only to see Mara's furious face looking back at her. Adrea slowly reclined back into the saddle trying to avoid further making her best friend mad.

"Alright Zrak I know you're tired, but please wake up for me." Mara whispered into Zrak's ear hoping to get a response but to no avail.

'Can't believe I'm doing this, but here we go' Mara's thoughts of doubt about her plan continued to build until she finally gained the courage to do it. Finally with one swing of her hand she slapped the top of the dragon's head which got an immediate response. The dragon swung up ferociously forcing Mara to grab onto the reins even tighter. Zrak lightly yawned showing some lingering effects of his slumber. Adrea was taken by surprise too and nearly flew out of the saddle.

"That's a good boy." Mara whispered to the giant.

"HEY, WATCH IT DOWN THERE!" Adrea barked as she regained her bearings.

"WHY DON'T YOU COME DOWN HERE AND DO IT?!" Mara replied just as visciously.

The girls stared at each other for a while with straight faces each waiting for the other one to break the stare. They were still a little cranky from their nap and were just taking it out on each other. Finally Mara broke the stare and shook her head.

"Sorry, didn't mean to make you go flying." Mara said a little bittersweetly.

"It's okay, sorry for yelling at you. It was a little petty, guess I'm still a little tired." Adrea replied

"That makes two of us, anyways let's get to the village and get the ingredients. We've already wasted a lot of time." Mara turned around and pulled the reins letting Zrak know it was time to go. Zrak gave out another little roar and began flapping its wings. Zrak took off heading towards the village.

…

It was already light outside when Koh woke up, he turned over in his bed to check what time it was. It was mid morning and Koh heard a scream come from outside his room. He quickly got up, put on his shorts and stormed out the room. He quickly turned the corner from where he heard the noises from only to see Asuna cleaning up a dropped dish. He stood there for for a bit relieved that the noise he heard was nothing more than a dropped dish. Asuna finally looked up to see Koh with his hands over his face.

"Oh, sorry did I wake you up?" Asuna said while continuing to pick up the glass shards from the plate.

"Uhh no, I was already up." Koh replied struggling to think of an answer. Asuna giggled a little bit which made Koh raise a brow. "What's so funny?" He asked a little confused.

"Well you say you were already awake, but you came out here with nothing but your shorts on and bags under your eyes." Asuna picked up the dustpan and dumped out the shards.

"Well I thought something bad had happened so I rushed out." Koh said feeling slightly embarrassed. At that moment there was a knock on the door.

"Here I'll get it." Asuna said as she put the broom and dustpan down and headed towards the door. She opened the door to see two large men standing there.

"Ms. Sato are you okay? We heard a scream come from your room?" One of the large men said as he tried to scan the room noticing Koh in the corner.

"Everything's fine I just dropped a plate and it startled me." Asuna said trying to solve the confusion between them.

"Ma'am who is this man? Is he an intruder?" One of the large men asked beginning to step closer.

"No he's my guest, I gave him permission to stay here." Asuna replied holding the large man back.

"How come we were not alerted to this, you know the rules you're not allowed to have any guests without telling the security force." The second large man said sternly.

"Listen I am not a child, I can have whoever I want as a guest without being babysat. Besides my siblings break this rule all the time and you're never on their case." Asuna was clearly frustrated and had shocked both security guards.

"But your mothers Korra and Asami ordered us to watch over you and…" The guard was cut off by Asuna's death stare.

"And nothing, just leave me alone." Asuna replied trying to shut the door. However the second guard stopped the door.

"Alright Ms. Sato we will leave you alone but may we at least get the name and details of your guest to assure your safety?" The second guard asked nicely hoping to get an answer. Asuna reluctantly agreed and told Koh to get dressed so that he could be checked in by security. She answered a few questions about him while Koh was getting dressed.

"His name is Kone and I met him on the way to the spirit portal." By this time both of the security guards were inside and sitting on the couch alongside her.

"Why is he staying with you?" The second guard asked while jotting down her answers.

"He needed a place to stay before he left in a few days." Asuna was noticeably annoyed with the flurry of questions being directed her way. The guard simply jotted her answer down and looked at her.

"Do you know where he's from?" The guard asked looking up at her.

"Nope, probably something you should ask him." Just then Koh appeared from his room fully dressed with the same clothes he had on the night before. "And whatta ya know, there he is." Asuna crossed her legs and leaned back at Koh's arrival.

"So Mr. Kone we would like to ask you a few questions for security purposes." The guard had adjusted the way he was sitting as if being suspicious of Koh.

"Go ahead." Koh took a seat across from the three.

"Where are you from?" The guard asked clicking his pen in anticipation.

"The Northern Water Tribe." Koh replied as he simply stared straight at Asuna who was doing the same. The guard saw this and took note of this.

"Do you have a record of any kind?" The guard asked

"No" Koh said sternly as he sat there and rolled his eyes at these generic questions. They continued to ask him questions until Asuna intervened.

"Alright that's enough questions, I'm pretty sure you know enough about him now." Asuna said as she stood up and began walking towards the door. "Time for you guys to leave." Asuna said while simultaneously opening the door.

"But Asuna.." One guard said trying to plead with the girl.

"But nothing! Get out now!" Asuna pointed towards the open doorway and watched slowly as the guards walked out. She quickly slammed the door behind them and instantly dropped her cold demeanor.

"So now that you're awake what do you plan to do?" Asuna asked as if nothing had happened.

"Uhmm, idk actually." Koh said stunned at how fast her attitude changed.

"Well I have breakfast ready so if you're hungry just let me know." Asuna turned around and went towards her room.

"I will." Koh just scratched his head and lay down in his bed.

…

The girls could see the village in the distance and Adrea had even left the saddle and climbed down to where Mara was. They saw a nice clearing where they could land Zrak and quickly went there.

"Uhmm, do you know how to land this thing?" Mara looked worriedly at Adrea.

"No, but I'm guessing it should be easier than getting him to fly." Adrea joked a bit which made both girls laugh a little.

"I'll try and set him down easy." Mara gently tugged the reins and pulled back to let Zrak know not to go any further.

"Hey it worked!" Adrea exclaimed as the gentle giant came to a sudden stop on the ground and lowered its neck to let them off. The girls petted Zrak and got off. They quickly tied Zrak to a tree then dusted themselves off and headed towards the village.

"You know what we need right?" Mara asked as she checked for any remaining blemishes.

"Yea of course, remember we're only making breakfast not a full course meal." Adrea said as she looked up to try and locate the nearest market place.

"This village is bigger than I initially thought it'd be." Mara exclaimed as she took in the sights of the large and festive village popping with life.

"It really is, but we're not here to sightsee, we're here to bag some groceries and head back to the campsite." Adrea grabbed Mara's hand to get her attention.

"Yeah, you're right. Let's get the goods and get out of here." Mara let go of Adrea's hand and the girls began to search all over the village until they came upon the marketplace. It was bustling, not only that but it had an olden look to it. Nothing like the rest of the village. The marketplace lacked that certain attraction that the rest of the village had. The girls stumbled upon a lady who was heading a grocery shop and listed off the items they required. The lady kindly obliged and got all their items.

"That'll be 37 Yuans." The lady simply said as she bagged all their items.

"Dear God that's expensive." Adrea said to Mara as she took out their satchel full of money. Mara simply nodded in agreement.

"Best produce in all the market." The woman simply said as she stuck her hands out in anticipation. Adrea counted the correct amount and handed it to her.

"Thank you, please come again." The woman snickered as she put her money away.

"Yea doubt I'll be doing that." Adrea said under her breath so that only Mara would hear. The girls headed back to Zrak and loaded the groceries on his back and immediately took off. They finally arrived at camp to see that the boys were still asleep.

"Wow, they do not play around when it comes to sleep." Mara said in a shocked manner.

"Yea, they don't but hurry let's get this food prepared before they wake up." Adrea replied as she took the items out and spread them out. And with that the girls were ready to start cooking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked this chapter. I know it was short and had little plot progression as I said the upcoming chapters are great(at least in my opinion). Again please drop a comment or review/follow/fav every little thing helps.


	10. On The Road Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The crew get back on course and Koh begins his search.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys here's chapter 10. I actually tried something a little different in this chapter. Towards the end i changed the mode of writing a little. Instead of always putting the dialogue first i decided to start mixing it up. I figured it'd become boring very quickly. Hope you guys enjoy the change and this change came up due to your feedback. Keep reviewing please it helps with everything. Anyways enjoy the chapter!

Rio woke before Edin and put his normal outfit on, he began to smell food being made outside. He looked around the tent to see that Edin was still fast asleep and snoring. He wondered what Edin could possible be dreaming about but didn't dwell on it too long. He peeped out the tent window and he saw Mara and Adrea were sitting by the campfire setting up a picnic. He heard them laughing and talking happily. He was curious about what they were talking about and so then created a plan to eavesdrop on them. He quickly went over to Edin and woke him up.

"Edin wake up" Rio whispered as he gently pushed Edin which only resulted in Edin moaning. He pestered Edin a little more and finally got the result he was looking for.

"Edin wake up, the girls are outside talking and I want to know what they're talking about, you have to help me." Rio was gesturing towards the scene outside which prompted Edin to sit up and peek out the tent.

"Why don't you just ask them?" Edin answered sarcastically while trying to fall back asleep. Rio just raised his brow as if to say 'are you serious?' He pushed Edin a lot more violently this time and Edin just swatted at him.

"So you want to eavesdrop on them?" Edin said as he stopped swatting at the young waterbender. "How do you plan on going about this?" Edin asked while rolling over on his back.

"Well there's a little whole in the tent that lets air in, I was thinking we could crawl through that and swoop around the back of the campsite and listen to them." Rio said with a sly grin on his face.

"So that's your plan?" Edin said unconvinced by Rio's plan. "Our campsite is pretty big how do you intend to sneak through the back and escape to the woods without being seen?" Edin sat up and folded his arms.

"Well we'd obviously need a distraction." Rio stated as if it were obvious.

"I'm listening." Edin sat there waiting for his friend's genius proposal.

"Alright so I'm thinking you use your dragon whistle that Chang gave you and you get Zrak to do a little roar that grabs the girls attention while we escape." Rio said as if he had concocted the most genius plan of all time. Edin simply stared at him.

"You've got to be kidding me, so that's your master plan." Edin said as he face palmed.

"What that's a pretty good plan." Rio was slightly offended by his best friend's disappointment in his plan.

"That whistle is to call Zrak towards us, he's not just going to roar and be done with it. He'll fly over here. That's not a distraction that's just stupid." Edin said as he got out of his sleeping bag and started to put on his usual outfit.

"Got any better ideas?" Rio said a little angry that Edin pooped on his parade.

"How about we just sneak out the back and you waterbend some water from a tree that hits them on the head. They'll think it's raining and look up and that will give us some time to make it to the outskirts of the campsite." Edin said as he put his top on and opened the little opening in the back of the tent. He motioned for Rio to crawl through it as if Rio had accepted that his plan was better. Rio nodded hesitantly a little jealous at the fact that Edin's idea was better. The boys crawled through the whole and crouched down behind the tent. Rio began waterbending some water from the tree. He motioned for Edin to get prepared to go and then sprinkled water on the two girls. The boys took off towards the woods. The girls felt the water and patted their heads. They looked up at the sky to see if it was raining and much to their surprise no more water came down.

"Huh weird." Adrea said as they wiped the water off and continued to talk.

The boys looked from the woods at the girls and sighed a sigh of relief. They began working their way around the campsite until they were right behind Zrak. They inched around Zrak ever so slightly so that they wouldn't make a sound. When they got to the edge of the dragon's tail they crouched down and tried to listen in.

"Alright we're done setting up, now all we gotta do is wait for the boys to get up." Mara said as she laid down the last plate on the corner of the picnic blanket.

"Yeah, but I wonder why they're already not awake it's almost noon and they slept before us." Adrea said as she raised an eyebrow.

"Maybe they were just really tired besides they stayed up most of the time we flew" Mara reassured Adrea as they both say on the edge of the picnic blanket.

"Yeah you're right I guess I'm just a little anxious." Adrea was playing around with the grass and looked to be impatient.

"Aww, worried about your little Avatar aren't you?" Mara had a little smirk on her face. Adrea was taken back a little bit by Mara's statement.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Adrea asked in a sort of angry tone. Mara could read the embarrassment all over Adrea's face and decided to pry a little more.

"If you're not worried about him why are you blushing?" Mara said as her smirk turned into a full on smile.

"Uhhh" Adrea stammered as she searched for a response.

"And why are you so defensive if what I'm saying isn't true?" Mara had backed Adrea into a corner and she knew it. "You like him don't you?" Mara finally asked. The question drew an instant reaction from Adrea. The boys who were listening in carefully were shocked at what they were hearing. Rio was filled with excitement and turned over to look at Edin hoping to see the same excitement. To his surprise he saw his friend frozen in his position with his eyes wide and mouth wide open.

"Edin" Rio called out one time hoping his friend would respond. Edin stood there unmoved.

"Edin" Rio called out a little louder hoping this would spawn a response and again nothing. Edin was not moving and he wasn't going to. His heart was pounding and all he could think about was what Adrea was going to say next. He had a small crush on her but never thought their relationship would materialize into anything. He was anxiously waiting for Adrea's response to the question.

'What if she likes me?' Edin thought to himself as he sat there. 'What do I do then?' His mind was racing and he couldn't slow down his thoughts. Rio gave up on trying to reach his friend and refocused on the girls' conversation.

"..." There was a audible silence between the girls and Mara was on the edge of her seat waiting for the answer.

"Well..." Adrea paused for a second.

"Well what? I'm waiting?" Mara said as she inched a little closer to Adrea.

"Well I think he's kinda cute but I don't know if I like him." Adrea struggled but managed to get the sentence out. Mara could see that Adrea fiddling with her fingers and she was also looking into the forest.

"Hmm" Mara simply said as she sat back in her seat.

"What's hmm supposed to mean?" Adrea responded as if offended by her friends remark. "And I don't know why you're on my case when it's clear that you like Rio." Adrea had suddenly gained some confidence and now she was smirking as she took control of the situation.

"Oh no, you're not gonna flip this around on me. This is about you and Edin." Mara said in a stern voice as she tried to reclaim control of the situation. Adrea simply folded her arms and stared at her friend who refused to answer the question.

"So basically you're admitting that you do like Rio since you're avoiding the question." Adrea replied after a pause in the conversation. There was a long silence which was only filled by the wind and the slight noise from Zrak who was snarling.

"It's complicated, anyways lets go into their tent and wake them up it's starting to get late and we need to be back in the air." Mara got up and motioned Adrea over towards her. The two girls then began walking towards the tent. The boys noticed this and immediately panicked.

Edin looks over at Rio who's red in the face because he doesn't know what to do.

Edin thinks for a second then says "I got it! We'll take a few steps back then I'll jump over Zrak and you jump behind me like you're chasing me. When the girls ask what we were doing we'll say we went to the village and then raced back." Rio nodded and the boys got into position. The girls were nearing the tent and they were running out of time. Not too long after Edin flew over Zrak using fire as his propeller. The girls turned around surprised to see Edin behind them. Rio then ran around Zrak and grabbed his knees pretending he was tired. The girls looked at each other and walked over to them.

"Where were you guys?" The girls asked one after the other.

"Uhmm we were at the village just looking around and we decided to race back." Edin said as he went to go grab Rio. Adrea raised an eyebrow and seemed skeptical of the Edin's answer.

"Why didn't you let us know where you were going?" Adrea replied as if she somehow saw through the boys' lie.

"Well you guys seemed busy and we didn't want to bother you so we left from the back of the tent." Edin said as he and Rio walked by the two ladies.

"Hmmm that's interesting because the village isn't that close by, it's actually quite far, far enough that it took us some time to get there riding Zrak." Mara joined in as she too became less and less amused with the boys story.

"Well we raced there and back, it was sort of a little morning workout ya' know?" Rio was walking and panting as if he was out of breath.

"Yeah, back in Omashu me and my brother would always go on morning runs, so I just thought I'd continue that trend." Edin added to Rio's statement. The girls still didn't seem to believe the story but no longer questioned it.

"Whatever, just wash up and eat so we can get back on the road to Air Temple Island." Adrea said as she walked back towards the food they laid out for the boys. Rio and Edin quickly ran into the tent where they shared a laugh about the whole situation before washing up and going back out. The crew ate and packed up all their belongings. They were ready to get back on the road. They gathered and sat on top of Zrak. Edin took the reins and they were off towards Air Temple Island.

…

Asuna came out of the room with a future industries jacket that was a dark red with a black trim. She also had on future industries pants that were black and some black boots.

"Ready to eat?" Asuna said as she walked into the kitchen.

"Uhh yeah, but quick question?" Koh asked as he stood up and headed towards the kitchen.

"Fire away." Asuna said as she set out two plates.

"Are you really Avatar Korra's daughter?" Koh asked as he grabbed a plate. "Thank you for the food by the way." He said as he took a seat. Asuna soon followed.

"Well yes and no, I was adopted by her and Asami." Asuna sat down next to Koh and the two ate. "I'm not their only child though, I have two brothers that are older than me."

"Where are they?" Koh asked while gulping down some noodles.

"They're with Meelo on air temple island, I think they're helping him renovate the island." Asuna said as she finished up the last of her noodles.

"Oh okay, where is Asami?" Koh asked sipping his tea looking over at Asuna.

"She's in the Fire Nation meeting with the Fire Lord" Asuna was now in the kitchen washing her plate. "She has meetings all the time now, so I barely see her lately."

"Seems like the whole family is separated." Koh had gotten up and walked to the kitchen to also wash his dish.

"Yeah, but it won't be too long before we're all reunited." Asuna was a bit more cheerful with that comment. This made Koh realize that the conversation they were having was bringing her down. He then tried to divert the topic to ease the tension.

"Sounds great, but Asuna I was thinking about leaving today, do you know where the nearest train station is?" Koh's comment drew a blank stare from Asuna.

'I completely forgot he had somewhere to be' Asuna thought to herself as she tried to formulate an answer.

'I have to play it cool and act like I don't know' At this moment she realized there had been a long pause and Koh seemed a little confused by her facial expression.

"Uhh yeah I do, what time do you plan on leaving?" Asuna asked as she put away the dishes and dried her hands.

"Actually I was hoping I could get ready and leave right now." Koh was eager to leave, although he had enjoyed her company and hospitality he still had a mission. Not only that but he hated the fact that he actually enjoyed his time with her. He absolutely despised the physical world but for some reason his entire stay thus far had been far from miserable and it just seemed to bother him.

"Uhh yeah sure, let me just get this all cleaned up and we can go, anyways are you gonna finally tell me where you're headed?" Asuna squinched her face a little in anticipation. She hoped he would finally just come out and say it even though she already knew. For some reason she was curious about him and found that trying to solve this mystery man was somewhat entertaining.

"Unfortunately I can't, It's not that I don't want to it's just that better if you don't know, you'll worry less." Koh had turned around and was preparing to walk to his room. "I'm going to grab my things and get ready, see you in a minute." He was hoping that his quick exit would discourage Asuna from inquiring about him further. As he rushed to his room he heard a distant "ugghhh" come out from the kitchen. He knew his vague answers and lack of cooperation when it came to her questioning of his life annoyed her but he didn't want to jeopardize his mission. He closed his door shut and began packing.

…

Koh didn't take long to come out of his room. He only had the items which he brought with him from the spirit world and a few extra clothes Asuna ordered up for him. He walked into the living room where he saw Asuna sitting on the couch waiting for him.

"Took you long enough." Asuna said as she got up and picked her keys off of the table. She seemed to be in a hurry. She had a slight smirk on her face. Koh simply ignored it and followed her out the door. He didn't realize the other night but he was just noticing the future industries logos everywhere.

"I'm guessing your family owns this entire tower." Koh said as they reached the elevator.

"Yeah, my mom created it and it's been here for decades." Asuna hit the button for floor 1 and waited for the elevator to begin moving.

They reached the lobby and walked out of the building. They were greeted by several people who all were in future industries outfits.

"Have a great day Ms. Sato" One gentleman said as he held the door open.

"Thank you, you as well. Kone my car is right there hop in." Asuna pointed to a black and red vehicle sitting across the street. They hopped in the satomobile and quickly took off. They reached the train station in no time. Republic city wasn't all that busy today and the streets were fairly clear. They had passed Zuko's statue on the way to the train station and Koh simply gazed at the statue of the past Fire Lord. Koh got out of the car and grabbed his belongings along with the yuans that Asuna had given to him.

"Thank you for everything, Goodbye now." Koh waved back and began walking into the train station. Koh couldn't wait to get out of her presence. He wished to go back to his previous state in which he had no care for the physical world. Without her there it made that a lot easier. Not only that but he found himself struggling everytime he was near her to not steal her face. It had been a long time since he had added a face to his collection and he was eager to update it. However he abstained long enough to refocus on the task at hand.

"No problem, Bye." Asuna drove off and watched as Koh disappeared into the train station.

The train station was fairly busy, people were pushing and shoving to get through and Koh was beginning to become irritated. He immediately saw a man sitting on a bench with a newspaper in hand.

"Do you happen to know when the next train for Omashu arrives?" Koh asked almost having to scream over the loud bustling of the station. The man simply pointed at an over head board that had all the cities and the times for takeoff and arrival.

"Thank you." Koh turned around and stared at the board and located his train. It was leaving in 10 minutes. He quickly walked over to the booth where they sold tickets and was shocked to see the long line he was in.

'How am I supposed to make the train when this line is so long?' Koh thought to himself. I could simply steal all their faces and just move to the front. But that would cause chaos. He sighed and just patiently waited. Just then he heard the crowd cheer and looked to see where the commotion was coming from. Unfortunately he couldn't locate the source. He kept looking and then realized that the cheering was for a person.

'What's going on?' He stood on the tip of his toes and saw that the crowd was making way for this mysterious person.

'Why are they cheering for this fool when they should be cheering for me? If only they knew what I could do to them.' Koh was enraged at the fact that the people seemed to ignore him while they acknowledged another. He calmed down a bit and told himself that the reason they didn't cheer for him is because they didn't know his human form. He simply shook his head and carried on.

"Make way Make way!" Some random people in the crowd yelled. The mysterious character was being escorted to the front of the line. This made Koh furious. He was already running late for his train and now they simply let someone reach the front of the line. He was beginning to lose his patience. Just then the mysterious character had reached the front and soon after was walking towards where he stood. The crowd was still shadowing the character so he was still having trouble. The person walked right by him and almost disappeared. Koh simply ignored it and focused on reaching the front of the line.

Just then he got a tap on his back. "I'm guessing you need this."

He turned around to see who the person was, it was Asuna, and she was carrying a ticket with the label of Omashu on it. "But how did you get tickets before me?"

"I have my ways." She said simply as she handed him the ticket.

He was shocked but then he realized that she must've been the mysterious person who was receiving cheers. "I'm guessing you're the reason for all the commotion?"

"Yup that would be me, I'm sort of a public figure in this city, it has it's perks."

"Thank you again." Koh was still shocked to see her but just thanked her.

Asuna smiled cheerfully "No problem."

Koh began walking away towards the train with the ticket. Reading it again it stated:

ONE WAY TICKET TO THE CITY OF OMASHU BOARD TRAIN #7.

Arching his eyebrow he looked at the ticket again. "Wait how did she know I was going to Omashu?"

He turned around to see if he could find her but she was nowhere to be found. 'How did she know?' he thought to himself.

He reached his train and let the man waiting by the doors punch a hole into it. He boarded the train still staring at his ticket confused. He looked up and saw Asuna sitting on the chair with a ticket in her hands.

His mouth dropped. "But how…."

Asuna looked up at Koh. " Oh hey Kone."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter please drop a comment or review the chapter. Any criticism helps. We're working on chapter 14 so we will keep the chapters coming. So keep a lookout, you never know when I might drop a bonus chapter!


	11. The Town

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Edin starts to get an ominous vibe and the crew make an emergency pitstop

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I probably should've said this but due to school starting up again I no longer will be posting on Thursday's. It will from now on be Monday's so take note of the change. Also I need a nickname for the Edin and the rest of the team. The crew doesn't sound all that good. So comment me some ideas. Enjoy the Chapter

The next day everyone was tense after the awkwardness of the other day. After Edin learning that Asuna, the girl of his dreams liked him. And Mara liked Rio, which Rio was a little in awe about. The girls were acting awkward themselves even though they had no idea the boys heard their conversation.

Edin trying to break the silence said, " So it seems like we’re pretty close, right Rio?"

"Uuhh, I think so. Yeah actually we are!" He replied looking at the map a little confused. 

"Let me look at that, I don't think you know what you're talking about" Mara said trying to playfully grab the map from Rio’s hands. 

He jerked away not knowing Mara was flirting. "Hold on, I wanna make sure we're on the right track."

Mara went from flirty to angry in the matter or seconds and lunged at Rio because he didn't notice. "Let me see."

As Mara lunged at Rio he tried to avoid it and in the process he fell off of Zrak’s back. Luckily Zrak grabbed him with the tip of his tail, but the map flew out of Rio's hand. The girls were in shock but ended up laughing after the fact. Rio was just laying holding onto Zrak’s tail scared for his life and mad at the same time. He began to crawl up Zrak’s tail and eventually made it back to the saddle.

Laughing at the fact that his best friend just fell off a dragon Edin yelled, "Are you okay Rio, I mean besides falling off Zrak?" 

Giving Edin a death glare, "Ha ha very funny, it's all fun and games until you fall off Zrak’s neck trying to fly him." Rio waited a second and said. "By the way, I dropped the map."

Adrea who was still laughing said, " What do you mean you dropped the map? Are you joking?"

Rolling his eyes. "I dropped the map when Zrak grabbed me, no big deal."

Mara who was a little angry but pleased he fell off replied, "No big deal? We just need that to figure out if we're going the right way or not!"

Edin trying to think of a solution began looking for a place to stop. He spotted a town in the distance. "Okay guys, it's all good there's a town right over there. We'll just see if they have a map or if they can at least point us in the right direction."

...

While the team was landing Edin felt an ominous vibe but didn't know exactly what it was. So he just blew it off.

"Are you sure we should stop? I mean maybe we should keep going in the same direction." Mara asked Edin sounding a little unsure of Edin’s plan to stop.

Rio was starting to get annoyed with Mara and it was showing on his face. “I think Edin’s making the right decision. He is the avatar after all.” His comment resulted in Mara giving him a mean look.

"Thank you for that, but don’t just trust what I’m saying because I’m the avatar, I just think it’d be best if we stopped and made sure we knew where we were going." Edin could sense that Mara and Rio were feuding but he wanted to stay out of it. trying to make peace with everyone. 

On the way to the town there was a waterfall. As soon as the team got near the waterfall Edin felt the same ominous feeling he felt before. He paused and looked around, to see if there was anything watching them. 

Looking up at the waterfall. "Hey do you guys feel that?"

Everyone stopped and looked back at him then looked at each other. "Feel what?"

"It's almost like there's something watching us, I don't know how to explain it." Edin said as he started to look at the waterfall suspiciously.

Rio put his arm around Edin and said, "I think it's all in your head man. There's nothing here but this the waterfall and us. Unless..."

Looking over confused but concerned. "Unless what..?"

Raising an eyebrow. "Unless it's Zrak trying to stalk then eat us"

Edin shoved Rio off him laughing and forgetting all about the weird feeling. Then they all heard a scream from the top of the waterfall. They looked up and saw some type of figure holding a little boy over the waterfall.

Terrified of the idea of falling the little boy said, "Please. Please let me go."

"Hey what the heck do you think you're doing!?" Asuna yelled at the figure.

The figure looked down then dropped the little boy. Without hesitation Edin jumped up with fire jets toward the boy. Rio ran towards the waterfall and used the water to propel himself towards the spirits. Edin caught the boy and used his fire jets to land slowly so he wouldn't scare the child more than he already was.

"You okay little dude?" Edin looked at the little boy concerned for his well being.

The boy sniffled then smiled, "Yeah I'm okay thank you mister!"

Edin nodded and looked up to see Rio attacking the figures. But when Rio got close to the dark figure he tried to punch it but he went right through it. He fell straight through the figure and landed on the edge of the entrance of the waterfall. Without thinking twice Rio got up and used the water from the waterfall to bend at the figure. Rio threw his hands out making water needles and started launching them towards the figure. The figure just stood there waiting for the impact like it was nothing. Rio was confused so motioned his arm up and made the water from the waterfall make an ice wall right behind the figure so there was no escape. As soon as the water needles were going hit the figure it just jumped up gracefully and landed on the ice wall. Rio who was in shock just stared at the figure overwhelmed. 

Not knowing what to do next he screamed. “Who are you?” 

Edin who was watching the whole thing burst into action and propelled himself to Rio’s location. Rio was furious and was throwing water blast after water blast at the figure with no success. Edin finally got to where the battle was going on and entered with a streak of blue fire that left his feet gracefully and hit the figure directly. He quickly ran over to the figure who was struggling to stand. He stood over the figure with fire in each hand ready to strike. He looked intently at the figure who rose and looked right back at Edin. The figure had a mask on and it was only now that Edin realized that the figure was hovering and had no legs or feet nor arms. It was dark and very ominous, it had strange markings in the center but that was all that he could make out. Edin began to lower his guard. 

"Edin you might not want to get all relaxed around this guy.” Rio started to walk towards Edin with his arms outstretched. Edin quickly put his hand up motioning for Rio to stop moving.

“Are you seriously…” Rio began but was quickly halted by Edin who turned around with his finger over his mouth.

Edin turned around to look back at the spirit who was still hovering. “I’m guessing by your appearance you’re not human, so that only means you can be a spirit.”

The figure didn’t respond and simply continued to stare back at the boys.

“You don’t talk much do you?” Edin smirked a little hoping to get a reaction but to no avail. 

Again silence.

“You see? There’s no point trying to talk to him, her, it, or whatever that thing is.” Rio continued to fuss. 

And again Edin motioned for him to keep quiet. Rio who was becoming irritated by his best friend’s insistence on him being silent put his hands on his hips and stared down. 

Edin knew he wasn’t going to get anywhere with the spirit but he continued to try anyways. “Can you at least tell me why you dropped that boy over the waterfall?” 

Suddenly the spirit stopped hovering and stood still. “You humans are quite bothersome, the more you change, the more you stay the same. You speak of peace between our worlds yet insist on attacking us spirits. You allowed us refuge in your world and now wish to harm us. I will never understand you people. If you don’t want our kind here let us know and we will return to our world.” 

“Attack spirits?” Edin looked back at Rio who simply shrugged. Both boys were equally confused. They turned back around to see that the spirit had disappeared. 

Rio started walking towards the waterfall. “Well guess it’s time to go back.” 

“Hold up” Edin quickly grabbed his friend and turned him around. “What do you think he meant?” Edin had both his hands on Rio’s shoulders looking directly into his eyes.

“I don’t know, nor do I care to know, that spirit tore me a new one when we were fighting. I don’t like to get beat physically and mentally so I’ll just leave this one to you.” Rio waved Edin off and insisted they head back down towards the girls.

“I guess.” Edin scratched his head and walked to wear Rio was standing.

“Sooooooo.” Edin said looking at Rio.

“Sooo what, out with it.” Rio was in a hurry to leave this all behind.

Edin smirked at him and put his hand on Rio’s shoulder. “You want to give me a ride back down the waterfall?” 

Rio looked back at him and laughed. “Oh so now you want my help? When you were shutting me down back there you seemed fine. I’m sure a waterfall is nothing to the avatar.” 

“You know I can’t waterbend.” Edin had a straight face but that didn’t stop Rio from teasing him about being the only waterbender. 

“Fine Fine. Stay close to me.” Rio began creating an ice surface with the waterfall water. “Watch and learn rook.” 

Edin stepped on the ice surface then looked back at him. “Don’t call me rook.”

“Okay rook.” Rio was grinning from ear to ear. He loved the fact that he had something on his best friend.

“Whatever, just get us down please.” Edin rolled his eyes and waited to be transported back down. 

Rio thrust them down the waterfall with a quickness, so much so that it startled the girls who were tending to the boy. 

“I hate you by the way.” Edin said as he stepped off the platform.

“Oh I know it.” Rio was giggling his way off the platform.

They walked towards the girls who were still tending to the little boy. They reached the girls and immediately shook their heads. The girls seem to understand what they meant.   
Edin walked over to Mara who was talking to the boy. “So what happened here? Is he okay?”

“Yea he’s good, just a little startled that’s it.” Mara said as she rubbed his head.

Edin knelt next to the kid trying to get eye level with him. “You okay little fella?” 

The boy nodded.

“Can you tell me what happened?” The boy nodded and began to break down what happened.

“I was playing with my friend, we were playing hide and seek. All the sudden when I was looking for him someone jumped out in front of me and grabbed me. Next thing I know I’m being dangled over a waterfall. 

“Where’s your friend right now?” Edin asked as he patted the kid on the shoulder. 

“I think he headed back to the town. We both live in that town and we always play over here, but for some reason that guy attacked me.” The kid was staring down at the ground.

Edin raised the boy’s head. “It’s okay, he’s gone now, but what’s your name kid?”

“My name is Tizu.” The boy said looking straight into Edin’s eyes. At that moment Adrea walked over to the boy. “Well Tizu we’ll take you back to the town and help you find your friend.”

The crew escorted the boy to their landing site where Zrak was sitting down itching himself. Tizu was simply in awe of the beast when he saw it. 

“You have a dragon?!” Tizu exclaimed as he ran towards Zrak.

Edin chased after him. “Slow down kid!”

Zrak stopped itching himself long enough to see the little boy running towards him. He slowly lowered his head til’ his nose was touching the ground. The boy tentatively reached out for Zrak but his hands were shaking. 

Just then a hand grabbed his and slowly moved it towards the dragon. “No need to be scared, he won’t bite.” 

With Edin’s help the boy gently petted Zrak much to Zrak’s delight. Edin then helped Tizu onto Zrak’s saddle, the crew soon followed suit. With that they flew off to the town, but as they were taking off Edin felt that ominous vibe again. He took a quick glance at the landing site they had just left from and there stood the spirit with the mask staring up at them. It spooked Edin and his spine tingled. He turned back and refocused on navigating Zrak. It didn’t take them too long to reach the town. They landed on the outskirts of the town and all got off. The townsfolk gathered around the creature and began crowding the crew. 

“Hey Rio mind staying with Zrak, you know just to make sure these people don’t harm him.” Edin said as he was tying up Zrak to the nearest tree. 

“Why me?” Rio blurted out.

“Because I trust that you’ll make sure nothing bad happens to him.” Edin finished tying up the knot and began walking away.

Rio just began murmuring under his breath. Mara and Adrea began laughing as they walked away and Rio gave them a menacing look. He soon turned his attention towards the crowd and keeping them away from Zrak. 

“Alright move it people, nothing to see here, it’s just a dragon nothing special.” Rio had his arms outstretched trying to push them back.

The rest of the crew walked into the town. Tizu explained to them that the town is very secluded and rarely gets visitors so the townsfolk get excited whenever there are guests. The town was fairly small, however most to all of the buildings were built with stone and the town didn’t seem to be struggling at all. Tizu said they often send out people to go bargain and trade for supplies. This town was an anomaly, compared to most secluded towns this particular town was like Republic City. As they continued to walk Tizu began directing them towards this small building off to the right side of the street. It unlike most of the others was not connected with another building. 

“What’s this place Tizu?” Mara bent over and asked the little boy.

“It’s the orphanage, it’s where I live.” Tizu said as he escorted them inside. Adrea and Mara nearly gasped and just passed looks. They entered the orphanage where they were met with several kids at the door. 

“Tizu’s back!!!” The kids yelled as they ran over to him.  
They were all jostling to get as close to him as possible. “What happened out there? Where’s Oni?” 

“Who’s Oni?” Adrea interrupted. Just then the door burst open. There was a small girl about the same age as the rest of the children. 

“ONI!!!!” The children shouted out as now the attention shifted towards her. They all ran to greet her. The girl was being swarmed and it wasn’t until Mara broke it up that there was some peace in the room. 

“Hey little girl are you okay?” Mara asked as she knelt next to her. The girl simply nodded. Just then an elderly lady came around the corner.

As she came into view all the kids immediately got silent. “What’s all the commotion for? Can’t you kids be quiet?” The lady stopped dead in her tracks when she noticed the three teenagers who were stood like statues in the middle of the room. 

“Who are you kids?” The lady asked as she pointed her finger at them. 

“Uhmm no one, we were just helping Tizu find his way back.” Edin replied in a gentle tone as to not come off as shady. There was a quick silence but it soon faded away.

“Was he out exploring again?” The lady snickered.

“I guess you could say so.” Adrea said as she brushed her hair back. 

“Well thank you kindly for bringing him home, he’s safe now, you may leave.” The lady began to turn around when she stopped.

Edin put his hand on her shoulder. “If it’s okay with you we would like to ask Tizu and Oni a few questions.” 

“For what?” The lady snickered.

“Oh we just wanted to know about something we saw in the forest.” Edin made up the quickest lie he could think of.

“Well go right ahead no one’s stopping ya.” The lady turned around and exited the room.

…

Rio was now leaning up against Zrak doing bending tricks to keep the people entertained. He turned some water into ice and started juggling. When the ice was in midair he’d quickly change the shape. The people simply watched as Rio went back and forth.

“Don’t you know any other tricks?” Some guy in the crowd blurted out. Rio then stopped mid juggle and began to think of some other tricks. 

He had his hand to his chin and pondered what else he could do. “You guys got anymore water?” 

The townsfolk nodded and in an instant four boys ran off to grab some water. They came back in no time with jugs filled all the way.

“Is this enough?” One man asked.

Rio smirked and then rubbed his hands together. “It’s more than enough.” 

With that Rio created a medium size slide. He told the people that they could ride free. Soon lots of kids were on top of the slide ready to slide down. 

“And people say I’m not a children person.” Rio was bathing in the glory of his creation. 

…

Edin turned around and focused his attention on Oni. “Hey Oni, are you okay?” 

The little girl simply nodded. Edin looked up and exchanged looks with Adrea and Mara who were at a loss.

‘I guess no one feels like talking today’ Edin thought to himself.

“Do you mind if we ask you a few questions?” Edin got eye level with the girl. The girl didn’t respond. Adrea walked over and laid her hand on his shoulder.

Adrea looked down at him. “We should probably just leave her alone, I don’t think she’s ready to talk just yet.”

Edin stood up and sighed. Tizu walked over and pulled on Edin’s shirt. Edin quickly turned around and saw Tizu who was pointing to something at the door.

“What’s wrong Tizu? What are you looking at?” Edin tried to make out what Tizu was pointing at. Edin was squinting hard and still couldn’t figure out what he was looking at. Just then everyone in the room took a step back. 

“Edin…” Mara mumbled while pointing her finger at the door. 

“I don’t see it!” Edin was becoming frustrated. Adrea walked over to Edin grabbed his head and turned it directly at the door. 

“Focus.” Adrea said and just then the spirit with the mask appeared.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again I will now be posting on Monday's due to school starting again. Please leave a comment/kudos anything helps.


End file.
